Legend of Kaze, the Wind Master
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Many years ago before Beet's time frame, the Buster Kaze was trained by the Zenon Warriors to bring down powerful beings known as Vandels. Join Kaze and his childhood friend the Future Broad Buster Milfa as they travel together to stop all Vandels. Once then Kaze will become a legend among Busters.
1. Prologue

Legend of Kaze, the Wind Master

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beet the Vandel Buster nor Master Roshi whom belongs to the DB Franchise. I do own Kaze the Wind Master.**

Prologue: Wind Master's begins

It is time of great strife. Fear was the everyday norm in this day of age. The Dark Age had just begun. In the very beginning of this age, life for humans weren't very high but for one unfortunate boy, one night would ultimately change his life forever and evolve him into a world famous and feared Vandel Buster to all Vandels! Right at this moment three humans were walking about in the city of Granista. One a man and the other a woman, both were wearing the standard Buster gear and had a child with them. Obviously these two were the boy's parents. It seemed like a really peaceful night when all of a sudden a Vandel appeared and confronted the parents. The father attempted to fight the Vandel off while the mother placed herself in front of her son to protect him. It looked as if the father would've won but the Vandel managed to grab onto the father's weapon then with one cruel move seemed to have shot the father in his chest killing him on the spot. The woman sobbed and tried to defend her son but the Vandel was too much for her killing her as well with ease. Shaken the boy watches as the Vandel closes in on him but then five other Busters appeared. One was a black spiky haired teenaged boy. Another looked completely human but was very big and strong, the third seemed to be a blond wielding a lance. A fourth man held a shield in his hand and the fifth seemed to have a weird gun like weapon in his hands.

The Vandel literally cursed at his luck and stepped off vanishing. The spiky haired black haired boy turned to the surviving child whom was deep in shock at what he had just witnessed. The man's eyes seemed to narrow with sadness understanding what had happened as he mentioned to the boy "It's unsafe here at the moment, come with us and we'll make sure nothing else happens to you. I'm Zenon leader of the Zenon Warriors."

Indeed the young boy had heard of them, the Zenon Warriors were a powerful group of Vandel Busters that many other Busters and children idolized for their heroics. The giant spoke "I'm Bluezam."

The blond with the lance kneels down "Thank goodness we arrived to save at least one person, I'm Laio."

The other blond with the shield nudged Laio "Oh Laio, don't be like that!" he looks at the young boy "I'm Cruss."

Once Cruss had spoken his line it was only then the last member of the Zenon Warriors spoke but only one word his name "Alside"

"Thank you Mr. Zenon sir" The boy said "I'm Kaze."

The boy agreed to walk with the Zenon Warriors only casting his eyes upon his parent's corps determined to make sure the Vandel paid for this deed.

Over the course of many years, Kaze dressed in a green mage like Buster outfit would learn the ways of being a powerful Vandel Buster under the teachings of the Zenon Warriors. From Zenon he would learn how to wield swords, from Laio he'd learn how to wield spears even the very secret technique of the spear to use it as a weapon to use the opponent's weight against themselves. From Cruss he'd learn the importance of shields and how to use them as an offensive weapon if it was needed. From Alside his most favorite member of the Zenon Warriors he'd be an excellent marksman and develop a lethal aim with guns or arrows. Then from Bluezam himself he'd learn how to wield axes. Using their teachings as a whole Kaze could wield almost every weapon known to man even though he self taught himself other weapons. Now five years after the conflict Kaze sat carving his own weapons. One that would eventually one day set fear in the hearts of Vandels. He sat hard at work crafting one of two boomerangs. He choose a very difficult metal to mix into the wicked weapons sharpening the edges to be able to cut through bone and other weapons. He also made sure that the weapons were long enough to counter other weapons if Vandels used them. Alongside him was a teenaged girl with long black hair. She was dressed like any other Buster would be and wore a black mini skirt along with gloves and boots. She also seemed to have a taira like object on her head.

"Kaze?" she asked "I'm sure Zenon would be perfectly fine for you to make your weapons, and I'm sure he'd be proud of you wielding swords, but those aren't swords."

"Correct Milfa" Kaze told her still carving away at his signature weapons "They are what you see them as boomerangs."

"You can't possibly be serious on using them against Vandels and their Monsters!" Milfa told him "They wouldn't be able to do much before breaking!"  
Kaze ignored her mostly but tested one of the boomerangs to see how sharp the edge was on a piece of rock. Milfa blinked seeing the boomerang slice right through it without much effort as he smirked at his friend that often was with him throughout his training with the Zenon Warriors "You were saying Milfa."

Milfa stared dumbfounded at the cut in half rock "I stand corrected...Those are sharp!"

Kaze smirked "They have to be. After all I plan to use them like swords in close combat, so they would have to be sharp."

"Do you think those will be enough to spare against Laio?" Milfa asked him.

Kaze chuckled "Oh they will be enough. Laio may have spears but he has shown to be slightly taken by surprise with foes whom don't have a weapon he's familiar with. Besides Milfa, I got to show some creativity to Zenon. He often told me if you have to use a weapon, use one you are familiar with to use and make it into something the enemy Vandels will fear."

He tested the second boomerang and it too was sharp enough to cut another rock in half. Sastified with the result he put both boomerangs in special holsters located on his back "Now let's see Zenon."

Milfa nodded "Alright."

The two would leave the building finding Zenon whom was preparing Laio for Kaze's spar "Remember Laio, don't go that easy on him but don't bring out that Burning Lance of yours."

"Oh come on Zenon!" Laio complained "Eventually he's going to go up against a Vandel that won't hold back at all!"

"True" Zenon admitted "But remember this is just a spar between you and him. Normal weapon to normal weapon. I want to see his progress on how he'll do against Vandels and Monsters on his own if he is able to beat you."

Laio chuckled believing in his abilities "That's going to be the major hurdle here Zenon, he's so young an inexperienced compared to me that he couldn't possibly beat me even if I'm not using my Saiga."

"Sounds like someone is getting a bit cocky already as always" Cruss muttered.

"No one asked you Cruss!" Laio said snapping at his teammate.

"Getting cocky isn't something you should be doing" Bluezam reminded Laio "He has been trained by all of us including you to use any weapon known to man."

Alside was just quiet shaking his head in embarrassment for Laio whom was nearly always outspoken like this. Zenon saw Kaze and Milfa approaching "Here they come now."

Cruss actually smiled "Nice to see him and Milfa getting along."

"I suppose so, they were still quite young when they met" Laio said.

Zenon looked at his young student "So have you made your weapon?"

"I have" Kaze said.

Laio smirked trying to guess what weapon Kaze made "And tell me, did you make a sword?"

"No"

"Axe?"

"No"  
"Gun?"

"No"

"Lance?"

"No"

At this mention of no Laio panicked while looking at Cruss remembering how strong Cruss's actual attack really was "SHIELDS?!"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

Kaze reached for his back and carefully brought out his twin boomerangs from their holsters "These!"

The Zenon Warriors gasped with surprise, these boomerangs didn't look like the normal boomerangs, and nearly all of them could see the sharp edges that would make these weapons able to be wielded like swords. Alside, Bluezam, Cruss, and Zenon shared proud looks knowing Kaze took their lessons to heart but Laio was a bit offended "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME KAZE! IF YOU ARE GOING TO BUILD A WEAPON, IT SHOULD BE A MACE OR WRIST BLADES, BUT CERTAINLY NOT BOOMERANGS! THOSE CAN'T KILL!"

Kaze smirks throwing a boomerang at a rocky statue. Within seconds of being thrown the weapon sliced through the statue as if it were butter and cuts it in half as it returned to Kaze's hand "You were saying Laio?"

Laio blinked dumbfounded lost for words. This was one of those moments where if he hadn't been there to see for it for his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it.

Cruss smiled chuckling "Looks like you took my shield lesson to heart Kaze. Even an ordinary shield can be used for attack and the same thing goes to your boomerangs. Sure at first glance an opponent could easily underestimate those boomerangs and pay the price."

"Indeed" Zenon said to Kaze "Excellent job."

Bluezam turned to Zenon "I suppose he can start his final sparing session with Laio."

Laio gulped a bit nervously "C-C-C-Can't we just say he passed?"

"Scared?" Cruss teased.

"Me scared?" Laio demanded "Never! I just don't want to be carved up like that statue!"

Zenon thought about it then readjusted the situation "Laio does have a point in that...So why don't we set up an obstacle course for him and Milfa to use for their final test instead."

Laio thought about it "Obstacle test? As in placing them in a battle contained area where Vandel Monsters could be hiding and perhaps a Vandel himself?"

Zenon nodded "We all have to start somewhere to slay Vandels...We can choose the area where we set up that final testing sight and supervise Kaze's final test from there. I sincerely hope that no Vandel strikes him and Milfa as they might not be ready for it but if one does and they beat it then he'll pass. If the Vandel looks like he's too much for Kaze and Milfa we'll step in to attack."

"Good idea" Cruss said "Then it can be more training for him if that does happen."

Milfa smiled "I'm looking forward to it."

Kaze sighed muttering "I still say I should face Laio in a spar"

Laio looks at him "Think you can beat me?"

"Oh I know I can!"

"We'll see" Laio said winking "But first this final obstacle test is the best way to handle this situation!"

Bluezam agreed "I'm in for it!"

Alside just nodded his head in agreement.

"Then it's agreed" Zenon said he turned to Kaze "We're heading out of this town, if you are serious about becoming a full fledged Buster meet us at the forest within two hours or tomorrow morning. We'll need time to set up the final test."

"Alright then" Kaze said determined to make it.

The Zenon Warriors began to leave the area with Milfa turning to Kaze "Oh, Laio underestimated you didn't he?"

"He did" Kaze admitted "And now it looks as if we'll have to prove ourselves tomorrow."

Milfa nodded "I'll be right at your side. We'll get through it together."

Around Milfa, Kaze felt as if she was right and she was the only being to him that he had drawn close to after the death of his parents which plagued his mind. He clutches his fists "This is for you mom and dad. I'll avenge your deaths."

With this in mind Kaze and Milfa prepared for the final test

 **end of prologue**

 **I've decided to redo the Wind Master's story entirely. Some may recall I used him in another Fanfic but I've decided to do it this way to show him as a character and his development. He does seem to start off like Bruce Wayne did to become the Batman. I do hope you all enjoy this latest installment. Anyway this was the prologue and Chapter 1 is: Chapter 1, The Final Test,** _**Kaze and Milfa enter Zenon's obstacle course test, but when a two Star Vandel eludes the sight of the Zenon Warriors and enters the obstacle course, can Kaze and Milfa come out alive?**_

 **Please note only Master Roshi is the only Dragon Ball Character I will be using, he won't be appearing until perhaps Chapter 4 or 6.**


	2. Chapter 1: Final Test

Chapter 1: The Final Test

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beet the Vandel Buster nor Master Roshi whom belongs to the DB Franchise. I do own Kaze the Wind Master.**

Kaze was deep in planning mode. Thirty minutes from now, he and Milfa would enter the Zenon Warrior's obstetrical course. The Zenon Warriors would watch over the two just in case any Vandel would show up. Monsters, Kaze and Milfa were actually quite used to taking down, as Kaze himself often was allowed to fight against Monsters to get some experience in battling them...Although handling Vandels wasn't an experience Zenon allowed him to have full out knowing Kaze most likely wasn't ready to face them head on yet. Milfa was waiting for her friend and peers into the building Kaze was in interested in what he had in mind "What are you doing Kaze?"

"Preparing for this final test" Kaze replied to her "It's going to take more than our weapons and Divine Power to complete the test."

She blinks, but she understood him "So what do you have in mind to help us?"

Kaze looks at her with his cool brown eyes "Making a utility belt"

She blushes looking at it "So...You are creating?"

"Gadgets" Kaze told her "These gadgets themselves won't necessarily harm our opponents, but they will disorientate them by ether blinding them, trap them with tornado like winds and" he pauses pulling out a bottle "This Gadget might far be the best gadget I can use. Air is inside this bottle and using the Divine Power of Air when I throw this bottle it should let out that air in form of illusion mist. If any of my opponents mostly Vandels or some rouge Busters wander into that mist they'll enter an illusion that will certainly take their senses for surprise."

Milfa wasn't sure on the bottle at first but when she heard about what her friend had intended it onto do she giggled "KAZE you are a genius getting ideas to use gadgets to aide us! Tell me more about the illusion!"

Kaze chuckled at first but became serious "In time you'll see what it can do, but if I have to use this it will have to be on an opponent that is too much for the two of us and nearly almost as a last resort."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say the belt I am going to wear can only be equipped with one of these bottles, but I do know how to create them so one on me at all times is usually all you need. Besides if this fails to defeat the Vandel then I don't know what will enable us to win against them. Remember the gadgets I have are to be used against Vandels but they won't be completely deadly to them, at least not normally. They are to be used mainly to disorientate the opponent's sense or trap them in some way. In theory they could be used on rescue missions, and they can certainly help us get away for a technical retreat."

Milfa understood her friend. If only one of these bottles were to be on him at all times then they'd have to use it similar to what he said, a last resort, as she suspected that the bottle would indeed be the most useful, but if it did fail to help defeat the opponent then, Kaze had a point. It wasn't the best to use the most powerful gadget you had at first. Even she knew the best way to use gadgets especially the ones Kaze was developing was to use them in a way that the opponent will be thrown off guard. She watches as he completes the belt. Then grabbed a small hand held grenade like object, then threw it for a test run. There was a gust of wind and bright flash of light. Even though she had to shield her eyes Milfa knew what it was "Wind Flash Grenade?"

"Correct" Kaze said.

Milfa knew how useful blinding an opponent could be and the powerful wind could wipe an opponent off his feet. She watches as he grabbed a Kunai Knife that simply had a small device on it. Kaze threw it directly at a rock, the knife struck the rock then immediately burst into a tornado.

"Not bad for a kunai knife" She whistled.

Kaze smirks "One has to be prepared for battle Milfa and use whatever he or she has on her person at all times. These three gadgets I've made should help me on my way."

She agreed "Oh I bet they will help us."

"Us?" Kaze asked.

Milfa shook her head yes while holding his hand as she spoke firmly "You aren't going to fight Vandels alone Mr! I'm going to be traveling alongside you! One-on-one a Vandel could over power you unless your level grows to be outstanding, I'm your partner!"

He was about to protest but Milfa waved a finger underneath his chin "And you can't say no to me because that's my decision!"

Kaze had intended to fight Vandels alone after the final test, in fact he was originally intending to become this world's version of Batman, minus not coming out in the morning hours. As he thought about it, that was selfish of him to fight alone. Vandels were a serious threat and most likely stronger than any Batman villain Batman ever had to face. He sighed seeing the fire in Milfa's eyes that she meant every word she said "Fine."

She smiled "So, if you are done with your gadgets, then we got a test to complete!"

Kaze slipped the belt on and the three gadgets "Then let's go."

The two walked side-by-side out of the building and towards the testing zone.

At the testing sight, Zenon was overseeing the obstetrical course while looking back and forward every now and then for possible Vandels to sneak up on the group. Luckily for the Vandels, none of them were ever spotted. For if they were, they knew that the outcome in facing any of the Zenon Warriors was most likely death. To this day the Zenon Warrior had never ever been completely defeated by any Vandel. Laio comes out of the entrance "We're right on schedule on the course Zenon! It won't be long before it's complete."

"Good" Zenon admitted "It won't be long before Kaze and Milfa appear."

"We're just testing Kaze right?"

"Yes" Zenon said "But Milfa has the right if she chooses to fight alongside him."

Cruss came out next "No Vandel to report on my end of the obstacle course."

"Good" Zenon admitted then he looked around "But something tells me, one Vandel might just sneak in without us knowing."

"Going to be hard to bypass Bluezam" Laio admitted.

"Or Alside" Cruss added on "But anything can happen."

"I suppose so!" Laio sighed.

Five minutes later, the course was up with Alside and Bluezam briefly leaving to make their report to Zenon.

"Good" Zenon said "Now we'll wait for Kaze to come to us."

"Think he's coming right now or tomorrow?" Laio asked.

"He's coming right now" Alside answered.

"This means he's taking this final test very seriously" Cruss admitted "As he should."

"He's been a good student to all of us" Bluezam said "When he completes his test we should be proud of him. It shows us how serious he is in this threat against Vandels."

"Anyone of us would be had we lost our parents like he did" Cruss admitted "My only regret was not getting there faster to prevent it."

"There wasn't anything we could've done Cruss" Zenon admitted "Trust me I think on that same thing too, but we have to face the facts we couldn't have done that faster than we had."

"I suppose so" Cruss sighed.

Kaze and Milfa arrive on the scene neither of them heard the conversation. Zenon turned over towards them "And Kaze is already here."

"Are we late?" Milfa asked.

"No you aren't" Laio told her "Right on time actually."

Zenon turned to Kaze "Ready?"

Kaze nods "You bet Zenon. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here until tomorrow."

Milfa checks the opening of the course "This is the start?"

"Yes," Bluezam told her "Kaze must guide you and himself through this obstacle course, and destroy all Monsters that are in it to increase your levels."

"Should bump you up to level ten if you get all of them" Laio added.

"That's a good start" Milfa admitted.

Zenon turned "We will be guarding not only the entrance but all exits to make sure no Vandel sneaks in. Your task Kaze is to go through the obstacle course, locate then kill all Monsters you come across, then find the exit where Cruss is guarding. Since Milfa will be with you, you two must survive the entire course. Got it?"

"I do" Kaze said firmly.

"Oh" Milfa hummed "We'll survive it alright. We ain't going to die that easily to some Monsters."

"Tough girl you have there" Laio teased Kaze "Who knows? You just may keep her as your wife one day."

Kaze hides a deep red blush at the thought. Milfa blushes red too not expecting that comment. Zenon turns to Kaze "Your test begins as soon as the other Zenon Warriors get into position."

At the comment, Alside, Bluezam, Cruss, and Laio began to walk towards their exits to guard. Once in position they were able to single to Zenon. Zenon turns to Kaze and Milfa as he guarded the first entrance "I'm going to stay back and guard the entrance here. Your test begins now."

Kaze turned to the entrance "Sounds good, Zenon, come Milfa!"

"Coming!" Milfa announced.

The two Busters-in-Training went inside the obstacle course with Zenon standing at the entrance of the obstacle course.

Once inside the obstacle course, Kaze and Milfa looked around. Surrounded by trees and not visibly seeing a path to walk on was nerve racking but, Kaze knew that this was normal for Busters. When not in villages, Busters truly never followed visible paths. This made this test he and Milfa were taking even more realistic. He looks around with Milfa at his side warning her "Stay close to me Milfa!"

"Trust me," Milfa admitted to him "I'm not going to run off without you. I'm at the same level you are Kaze. Right now not even I'll run up ahead...So where do you think these monsters are."

Kaze looked around "Not sure but they could be anywhere, however we'll find them and destroy them as Zenon wants us to."

They walk forward finding a small river, then out of the river came out their first ever monster Iron Knight Shells! These shellfish like Monsters were exactly like human knights, wearing armor over their bodies. One raised it's lance and tried to swipe at the two Milfa dodges as the Kaze reached for his twin boomerangs "Looks like our first two Monsters to slay are these things."

"I'll take one on, and you can take on the other" Milfa admitted.

"Very well."

The Iron Knight Shell that Kaze was facing raised it's lance then swiped it at him. Kaze immediately sliced upward with the sharp pointy end of the boomerang. RRRIIIPPP! The sound of the monster's lance cut in half sounded then the THUD as the lance of the monster hit the ground. The Monster blinked puzzled on how and why it's lance had been completely shredded by the boomerang, a weapon usually not known to destroy other weapons. This was all Kaze needed to go in for the swift kill. Taking the Monster's confusion into his advantage, he hurls himself at the Monster then slices at the Monster's head. It was a clean hit and the lethal boomerang claimed it's first kill as the wicked edge met the monster's neck severing it instantly. Kaze landed expertly still holding the lethal weapons "Too easy. How are you handling yours Milfa?"

"Almost have it!" Milfa said dodging a thrust.

She grabbed onto it's weapon and punched upward. Then she whirled around giving it a kick to it's chest. The Monster falls and gets up but she was one step ahead of it touching it's head " **Divine Atttack: Lightning**!"

Just as if she would do so to two rogue Busters in the future, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky shocking the monster causing it's head to be completely burnt off. Electrocuted, fried and headless the monster falls slain. She smirks turning to Kaze "How was that?!"

"Decent I suppose" Kaze muttered the answer.

Milfa sighed "You know, you're really hard to impress."

"I have my reasons, and mostly those reasons are those were just two monsters in here. There are plenty more."

Milfa agreed "Right!"

The duo continue walking down the obstacle course facing off against hordes of Monsters.

While this was happening, a Vandel that seemed ghostly had been walking towards the obstacle course area. He could see the huge Bluezam guarding an exit. Normally any normal Vandel would immediately know when to back down from the giant whom held an axe ready to chop any Vandel whom dared to come across his path. Not this Vandel though, the Vandel correctly guessed that there was a reason why this course was guarded...Oh he knew this thanks to his pen barries. These one eyed fly monsters were a normal method of Vandels using spying tactics on their foes to get a good scouting detail of what to expect. While they didn't detect Kaze and Milfa going inside the installation, they were able to make out that all of the courses exits and single entrance, each guarded by one member of the Zenon Warriors.

"Only a brainless idiot wouldn't know why this place is guarded" The Vandel spoke to himself.

He had two stars on his left arm "The Ghostly Vandel, Grim, shall brave those Zenon Warriors and take on fresh meat."

He became invisible as if he were truly a ghost as he made his way towards Bluezam. The towering Zenon Warrior never saw the Vandel coming, nor did his expert senses detected something fowl. He wanders towards a wall, then just truly as if he were a ghost floats right through it avoiding Bluezam all together. Only then once inside the course, Bluezam suspected something but by then he couldn't figure out what it was. He turned to look inside "Whose there?"

There was no answer coming from the Vandel whom was indeed on the the path, but still invisible. The Vandel calmly walks deeper avoiding Bluezam whom now went back to pay attention from the front but he did have a mind to warn Zenon "Something wasn't right just now."

"Vandel?" Zenon inquired on his end.

"Possibly" Bluezam reported "But I couldn't make it out."

"Strange" Zenon said "We could send someone into investigate this matter...However."

Bluezam understood "If we do send someone after it to investigate we'd be leaving an exit opened to a stronger Vandel."

"Indeed" Zenon replied "We'll have to handle the stronger ones. I do hope Kaze is ready for his first possible Vandel."

"Let's"

Inside the obstetrical course, Kaze and Milfa were doing quite well together. Kaze's boomerangs made short work out of any Vandel Monster, then make it Milfa's Divine Attack of Lightning and close combat fighting made it impressive. The pair stop seeing four Iron Rhinos. These were impressively difficult monsters a Buster could face. Milfa comes to a screeching halt "I didn't know the Zenon Warriors would've allowed these Monsters to be here due to their difficulty...Even you had trouble with one of them during your training."

Kaze agreed but didn't say anything putting his twin boomerangs back "My weapons might be strong enough to cut through rock and iron but it could take a while for even them to cut Iron Rhinos at my current level."

"Do you suppose they see us?" Milfa whispered.

The four Iron Rhinos turned towards the Busters then two of them charged the two Busters causing Kaze remarking to her in a sarcastic tone "No...They don't..."

The two were barely able to sidestep two charges from two of the Iron Rhinos. Just as they were dodging the other two charge Milfa had gotten done dodging her first Iron Rhino charge that she barely had time to react to the second one whom was coming directly at her butt horn lowered ready to impale her. Thinking quickly, Kaze saved her from most likely certain embarrassment by simply waving his pointer finger and middle finger in form of a gun. There was a powerful burst of air penetrating through the Iron Rhino's neck where Kaze had aimed then at the very same moment there was a fire explosion decapitating the Iron Rhino instantly. Milfa heard the explosion then turned wide eyed seeing how close she had been from total embarrassment she waved to Kaze "Thanks for the save! That must've been, your made up technique Divine Attack, Windfire."

"It was" Kaze said he quickly back flipped his charging Iron Rhino causing it to slam into the other Iron Rhino that he had dodged earlier "Now watch your back for the other one!"

"Got it!" Milfa said she turned towards the Iron Rhino she barely dodged as it came towards her, it's horn lowered "You aren't impaling me! Not today!"

She snapped her fingers "Divine Attack: **Thunder!** "

This time another bolt of lightning came down directly onto her allowing her to gain her Thunder Armor for the first time. Kaze blushes a bit as he now thought she was hotter in that form. He quickly gets over this to engage the other two Iron Rhinos he was facing. Milfa caught her charging Iron Rhino by the horn, it roars feeling her electrified grab electrocuting it. Then she had an idea "Is it possible to combine your Divine Attack of Air Push with my Divine Attack of Lightning?"

Kaze sweat drops dodging the two Iron Rhinos again "You know me Milfa...My mastery of the Divine Attack of Thunder isn't like yours...Even though I do have some of them...So I couldn't possibly do that alone...However sense you are with me...There just might be a way."

"Want to try it?!" she asked.

"Worth a shot!" Kaze said dodging the two charging Iron Rhinos again.

"Alright then!" Milfa announced she whirls about then managed to throw her Iron Rhino at Kaze "Kaze think fast!"

Kaze saw the Iron Rhino being thrown at him. Hiding a small smirk he back flips then kicks the Iron Rhino she had thrown trying to give it some more time so it could SLAM into the other two he was facing and the maneuver worked like a charm! The Iron Rhino that was thrown then kicked slams into the two Iron Rhinos he had been facing taking all three down. Kaze looks at his partner as she asks him "Ready to try it?"

"You bet!"

Kaze reached for the sky manipulating the atmosphere in the palm of his hand as Milfa does the same then both raised their hands " **Divine Attack: Air Burst!** " " **Divine Attack: Lightning Burst!** "

Kaze unleashed a burst of air in form of a destructive wave then at the same time Milfa unleashed a lightning blast from her fingertips. Kaze's air caused the lightning to merge with it and fly even faster striking the Iron Rhinos on sight while blowing them back slain.

"That worked!" Milfa said.

"That did" Kaze admitted he made his fist mistake in giving her a high-five which earned him a jolt of lightning getting electrocuted himself from her by mistake "Ouch!"

"I guess it's true what they say about me using Thunder like this" Milfa said blushing at this never intending to harm her friend "But when it's used like I use it...Unless you protect your own hands with Divine Power of Thunder yourself on them...You'll get shocked."

"Nice to know that now" Kaze muttered.

"Are you okay?" Milfa asked him calling an end to her Thunder Armor while extending her hand to help her friend up.

"I will be once I stop feeling tingly." Kaze muttered allowing her to help him up.

Amazingly the two had defeated nearly all of the Monsters in that obstacle course. As they rounded up the the exit where Cruss was waiting but still had at least several yards to go, the two heard clapping sounds. They turned to see Grim the two Star Vandel. He had been the one to send the four Iron Rhino further down the course to test these two. From their looks he knew that these two were indeed Busters but training ones.

"a Vandel!" Milfa shouts.

Kaze remained calm as ever "So...One bypassed my teachers..."

"Indeed" Grim replied "And it was easy for a Vandel that has ghostly powers to do so! I must congratulate you two in beating my four Iron Rhino like that. And now seeing that you are Busters but in training...This is a victory I'll take."

"The only one that'll have that victory is us!" Milfa shouts.

"Milfa wait!" Kaze told her.

She ignored him charging forward "Don't worry Kaze! I'll loosen him up!"

The Vandel smirked seeing her come at him then once she was close she lashes out a kick at him. CRACK! Her leg smashed against a tree getting caught in it "WHAT?!"

For a while she struggled to get her leg out of the tree with the Vandel preparing for the kill by walking over to the back of her neck to rip her head off. She felt this about to happen but Kaze reached for his belt then grabbed a wind flash bang and threw it right in between the two. The grenade explodes sending a blinding flash of light in the Vandel's eyes and the wind it contained blew him backwards. This gave Milfa enough time to free her trapped leg "Kaze, what did the Vandel do to make himself immune to my kick?"

"I saw it use his Dark Power on himself" Kaze replied "It made him in terms go invisible and intangible as if he were a ghost."

"Oh"

"Correct" Grim spoke in a roar as he tried to get to his senses "And I'll make sure to end your lives once I found you."

Kaze turns to Milfa "Maybe next time I say to wait you'll listen?"

She blushes "How was I supposed to know he could do that off hand?"

"You could study an opponent first then attempt to figure out his abilities off hand" Kaze replied.

The Vandel heard the remark gathering a Scythe pulling it out from his ghostly back "That's it time to claim your souls!"

He swung the weapon but due to not being able to see fully completely misses the two. Kaze turned to Milfa whispering to her "The Wind Flash Bang worked...Time to take advantage of him while he's blind."

Milfa nodded whispering back "Is he vulnerable to my Thunder Armor?"

"As long as he doesn't use his Dark Power to go invisible and intangible, yes."

"I'll need time to get it on."

"I'll distract him then" Kaze offered drawing his boomerangs.

Grim slashed out at them again missing the two "What was in that grenade?"

Kaze spoke louder "My secret...Yours to discover if you can."

The Vandel growls "Then take my Dark Attack **Death Scythe Beam!** "

The Scythe gathered in dark energy and shot it at Kaze. Kaze carefully times it right then with his boomerang sliced the beam in half harmlessly. Then he came at the blind Vandel's weapon, then threw one boomerang striking the Vandel in his chest causing him to scream in pain while pinning him to a rock bleeding. The Vandel roared then swiped his scythe but Kaze still had his other boomerang which he swiped out at it and completely destroys the Scythe. CLANG! The sound of the metal blade lands on the ground with the Vandel gasping as he now regained his eye sight and stood looking at his destroyed weapon "YOU DESTROYED MY WEAPON!"

"When you are blind and can't use your other senses it can be ones downfall" Kaze told the Vandel.

The Vandel smirked going intangible so that the boomerang that had pinned him now was only touching the rock "Maybe but you can't hit me now that I have gone intangible."

Kaze held his ground calmly "True, but this also seems to make you a coward type of Vandel. After all it now stands to reason why you were able to bypass my teachers the Zenon Warriors, you didn't want to face them head on knowing they'd kill you."

"Don't be so calm!" The Vandel roared at him he gathers in dark energies "Now taste my **Dark Attack: Dark Spirit Barrage!** "

Kaze watches as the Vandel unleashes his new Dark Attack which sent ghostly demonic apparitions at him. Kaze freed his boomerang and began, dodging, slicing then three apparitions appeared to have charged straight towards him. He watches the apparitions come at him quickly but not quick enough he reaches for the sky then it appeared that the apparitions got him and there was an explosion as more apparitions barraged him. Grim watched smirking as he became visible again "It won't be long till I have killed you boy!"

He then turned then watches as Milfa in her Thunder Armor mode punches him across his face electrocuting him "Curses!" he shouts stunned "I forgot about the girl!"

Milfa punched the Vandel, again, again, again then again a total of four times each time she continued to electrocute him preventing him from going intangible and invisible. Then she unleashed a powerful kick sending the Vandel towards the area Kaze had been standing. The Vandel lands looking at her his intangibility power and invisibility power blocked once more by her lightning "When your electricity has stopped stunning me you are a dead girl just like your friend!"

Suddenly without warning the Vandel gasped as two Boomerangs stick through his stomach and Kaze appeared unharmed "N-N-N-N-N-Nuts!" The Vandel cried out in fear "How'd he survive?"

It is then the Vandel noticed an air current surrounding Kaze with Kaze speaking out the answer "Do I have to answer that?"

"Divine Attack...Air Current...Can work like a shield..." The Vandel spoke.

"Indeed especially against barrages like that" Kaze said then he grabbed hold of his twin boomerangs then with little effort needed, used his twin boomerangs to slice the Vandel cleanly in half.

 _RATS!_ The Vandel thought as he was being cut in half dying _How could I lose to Busters that are currently in Training?! This was supposed to be an easy victory! I would've had the girl had it not been for the boy!_

THUD Grim's body hit the ground cut in half.

Milfa turned to Kaze "We did it!"  
Kaze nodded "The first Vandel kill. Thanks for the assist."

Milfa winked calling off her Thunder Armor "When I saw him barraging you with that attack I knew you were going to cast the Divine Attack of Air Current to protect yourself from them. So while the Vandel thought he was going to win against you, he made the mistake of turning visible allowing me in Thunder Armor mode to damage him, but it was thanks to your intelligence and thoughtful mind that gave us the victory."  
"Indeed" Kaze said "Now help me drag this Vandel's head to show to Cruss. I believe he'll want to know what had happened."

"You bet!"

Cruss was indeed waiting for Kaze and Milfa. He looked around at the time thinking _One hour should've been enough time to run through the obstacle course and find the monsters we allowed in._ Cruss then felt something sinister and dark going on inside the course. He was about to check on Kaze when he saw Kaze and Milfa dragging Grim's top half out. Cruss saw the slain Vandel and knew why it had taken Kaze longer to complete the test. Vandels even two stars were no laughing matter at least to Kaze and Milfa...To someone like him they were easy to crush. He called the rest of the Zenon Warriors.

Laio looked at the corps of the Vandel as he turned to Cruss whom suspected that it was him that let the Vandel in in the first place "It wasn't me Cruss!"

"It was me" Bluezam said for Laio's defense "I sensed that Vandel but couldn't see him...It was like he was a ghost."

"That's because there was only one Vandel that could do that" Zenon remarked "Grim, the Ghostly Vandel as they called him."

"It looks like he was aiming to kill Kaze and Milfa without our knowledge" Alside admitted.

"Cause he knew anyone of us would be too much for him" Zenon muttered.

The Zenon Warriors all looked at Kaze and Milfa with Zenon looking at Kaze the most "However, regardless Kaze you and Milfa survived the obstacle course and therefor you pass the final test."

"You gotta tell me how you managed to defeat Grim" Laio told Kaze "I mean it shouldn't have been easy and one of you could've been seriously killed if you were unprepared."

Milfa blushes red "I was...unprepared and nearly killed twice, but Kaze saved my life twice in that."

Kaze mutters "Next time I say wait, wait and study what opponent we are up against."

Cruss smiled "Well regardless despite the Vandel trying to cheat his way to a cheap win, congratulations on passing the final test Kaze."

"Thank you" Kaze told his teachers.

Zenon looks at Kaze "We the Zenon Warriors have taught you all you need to know. We would like for you to join us one day."

Kaze understood "But now isn't the day. You want me to get some more experience in dealing with Vandels."

"Correct" Zenon said "Once we get back to the Appraiser's house and you and Milfa get leveled up, we'll see you off on your adventure."

"I'm going with him!" Milfa said.

"Makes sense" Cruss said "Busters are meant to stick together somewhat, some having you along with him Milfa will make sure he has that back up."

Laio sighed muttering "Another girl lost and this time it wasn't from Cruss as it is normally."

Alside just smiled with Bluezam chuckling.

Kaze turned to Milfa whom nodded telling him "Where you are going Kaze, I'll follow. There are plenty of other Vandels out there."

Kaze nods placing his boomerangs back to where they should be "You bet there are and we'll have to find some of them and slay them."

With this the Zenon Warriors, with Kaze and Milfa head back to the village. Along the way a pen barry that worked for Grim now flew off under new orders from another Vandel. This Vandel in particular was tall, even more demonic looking. In his fortress there were many tubes that had his kills of several Busters allowing him to take shape into them and use their abilities against those they cared about. The pen barry reported to him about Grim's death. The Vandel chuckles "So, little Kaze survived and became a Buster now has he. He's lucky I can't use his parent's bodies to transform myself into to fool him. I may have ran from those Zenon Warriors as I was a 4 Star Vandel at that time but now even they are beneath me"

The Vandel raised his left hand to reveal he was a Seven Star Vandel "For I am Illusionist, master of Fatal Illusions. In time Kaze I will certainly put you on a trial and error."

He looks outward towards his many Vandel allies and Monsters "So which of you will be the next to test Kaze and Mifa? Step up now!"

 **End of chapter**

 **The first official chapter in Legend of Kaze is complete! This was just an introduction of Kaze's mindset when he is going into battle. Milfa will be with him for nearly all the chapters. Anyway next chapter is, Chapter 2: Heading Out:** _ **Kaze and Milfa head out on their own to start their own adventure. What new Monsters and Vandels will the two face off against?**_


	3. Chapter 2: Heading Out

Chapter 2: Heading Out

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beet the Vandel Buster nor Master Roshi whom belongs to the DB Franchise. I do own Kaze the Wind Master.**

Morning rose in the village of Anckles where the Zenon Warriors had been staying at for the past week. Both Kaze and Milfa were promoted to level twelve, it was going to be ten but defeating their first ever Vandel even if it was a two star one at their current level was the reason they were promoted to level twelve. The bright sun was shining overhead and it promised what most would consider a day to relax, but in the Dark Age, no day was ever completely safe. Kaze and Milfa stood outside the gates looking back to the Zenon Warriors whom were there to exchange goodbyes to their student and his friend.

"Well Kaze," Zenon told his student "Looks like it's time for you to start going out there and making a name for yourself."

Kaze took a quick look out underneath the blue skies then returned his attention back to his teachers "Indeed it does."

Zenon smiled "Always remember Kaze, you and Milfa must act as a team against tougher Vandels. Only go one-on-one with them if you think you need to do so, or if you a buying Milfa time to figure a way out to retreat safely."

Kaze nodded taking the advice, but then the rest of the Zenon Warrior offered great parting advises starting with Laio "Vandels won't know what'll hit them with your unique weapons! Have Vandels underestimate you by using those boomerangs of yours nearly always first. A caught off guard Vandel is easier to kill than ones you don't take by surprise."

Cruss shook his head sighing once "While I wouldn't exactly recommend using your boomerangs immediately first thing you do to a Vandel as Laio did, he does make one point that I'll stress too. Always use tactics that'll throw your opponent off guard for example I've noticed that you took the time to make gadgets for yourself just for those situations. The boomerangs I will agree with Laio on will always take your opponents by surprise on how sharp they and while they will give you an edge over Vandels early on, some stronger Vandels might be prepared for a hard time over time so my advise is to use what you have on you to keep your opponent off guard."

"That's what I basically said Cruss!"

"You said to only use your weapons to keep your opponent off guard...Not everything in your arsenal Laio."

Bluezam looked at Kaze "While outside human countries, towns, villages, and cities, it's best to always be alert and on guard. When at night always keep one person on watch duty, but only if you are outside the safety of a gate."

Alside remained quiet at first but reminds Kaze one thing eventually "Remember to listen to the wind and your Wind Scans. Those seem to be a unique trait to you and me that can alert us to danger coming our way or if there is danger going to happen to any human inhabited area."

Kaze nodded to his teacher's words taking them all in "Will do everyone."

Milfa bows to the Zenon Warriors "Thanks for teaching him all you all know. We'll see you again when the time comes."

Zenon smiled reaching his hand out to Kaze "I have no doubt that one day our paths will cross again. When that day comes, you can count on the Zenon Warriors to help you."

Kaze accepted Zenon's hand and reached out "You bet! One day our paths will cross and then Milfa and I will be joining you!"

Milfa giggled "You bet! Wouldn't miss it being a part of the famous Zenon Warriors!"

Kaze and Zenon shook hands with each other both boys looking forward to the next chance they met. Then with Milfa at his side Kaze left the village of Ankles behind. As the Zenon Warriors were watching their student walk off with Milfa at his side, Zenon couldn't help but not shed a tear as this was an emotional moment when the student left the safety of his teacher's eyes. Almost like a parent thing. While Alside and Bluezam appeared not to be affected watching this on the outside, in the inside they were wanting to cry as well, Cruss and Laio were slightly shedding a few tears with Laio trying to lighten up the mood "What's with us grown men? Crying because we are watching our student go off? Just remember this, we'll meet him again and he'll be just as strong as we are! Then Milfa and him will join us! The more the merrier."

This actually cheered the Warrior group up with Cruss remarking "Acting tough as always Laio. I can tell your crying too, but that is just what we wanted to hear. Still it's saddening to watch the boy we trained so hard to fly wander off into this world."

Laio surprisingly agreed with him "I know what you mean but at the same time this had to happen one day...But it still hurts in the inside."

"And outside" Zenon admitted for the group as he turned to head back inside the village "One day though we'll meet again just like you said Laio, but for now let's all go back inside the village."

The Zenon Warriors went back inside the village getting ready to protect it. None of them noticed a pen barry spying on them from a safe distance. It went back right away to report to it's Vandel Master.

Inside Illusionist's castle, the Vandel was awaiting details of what was going on with Kaze. Illusionist sat on his throne. All around him were his Vandel servants both male and female Vandels alike a certain Vandel in particular studied underneath him. This one seemed to cover himself in a green shell which was green due to dipping himself in the precious herb Trakilla. This Vandel would one day become the feared Grineed, the Clever Honcho of Deep Green. Why was Grineed studying alongside Illusionist? Why that reason was because he looked up to Illusionist whom he saw wasn't the typical raging Vandel. He was quite intelligent, even though he had had his brutal moments, he still was quite thoughtful on his tactics. Grineed wanted to learn from this type of Vandel so he could one day be just as smart. In other words Grineed saw Illusionist as a role model for him. The two heard the pen barry returning.

"It has return Lord Illusionist" Grineed reported calmly.

Illusionist turned towards the spying one eyed insect monster "Welcome back! What do you have to report this time?"

The pen barry went straight to work painting pictures of Kaze and Milfa then the Zenon Warriors. Grineed looked at the pictures calmly even he could tell what was going on. Illusionist watches the pictures nodding thoughtfully every now and then. Once the pictures were stopped Illusionist puts a hand underneath his chin as he asked his own student Grineed "What do you see in this Grineed?"

Grineed answered "Why it appears Lord Illusionist, that the moment you thought of and was waiting for has happened. That prey in Kaze has officially begun his Buster career and the girl Milfa is with him joining him."

"Correct my favorite student" Illusionist said "Which means I'll finally be able to accomplish what I failed to do years ago to him kill him."

"Lord Illusionist, I do have this question why didn't you kill him?" Grineed asked.

Illusionist answered "Because I was a Four Star Vandel at that time, and the ones that saved Kaze from the brick of death were the Zenon Warriors. Need I remind you on how strong that Excellion Blade is?"

Grineed knew by countless other brainless Vandels that were slain by that blade alone thinking they could defeat the Zenon Warriors, and shook his head "No, I don't need to be reminded, that blade you mention my lord has an instant death move in it."

"Precisely, plus being a four-star Vandel at that time wasn't doing any me favors if I were to take that Saiga head on." Illusionist explained, he gets up from his throne "And now after all these years, I finally get a chance to kill him and the girl he has with him!"

Grineed blinks "So you always go after your true target first just like other normal Vandels?"

"Yes and no" Illusionist said "First you must study your target constantly. I've been monitoring Kaze's progress as the Zenon Warrior's pupil. Well that's not quite good enough for a Seven-Star Vandel like me to get my hands dirty entirely, but it's the start to keep my eye on him. Now Grineed watch as I adress the situation and how to do things properly to see if this Buster would be of interest to you."

Grineed nods watching his own teacher turn to the many Vandel minions he had "Which of you low grade minds has the guts to impress me by taking on Kaze? Come on don't be shy!"

A young female Vandel rose bowing "Oh let me Lord Illusionist! Let me sing him to his death!"

The female Vandel looked like a Greek Siren. Unlike most Vandels whom were muscular, this female Vandel wasn't muscular but was atheistically built almost like a human but she also shown traits of a beautiful Greek Siren. Her eyes for example were the most beautiful bright blue. She was shown to be a Four Star Vandel. Grineed blushes red as this was the first female Vandel he had the hots for. He thought about asking her out on a date but he soon declined to do so under fear of her accidentally forcing him to reveal his true nature, of which he hated.

"Ah, Siren!" Illusionist said to her "Always looking for a way to impress me are you?"

Siren shot him an innocent look "I don't know what you are talking about Lord Illusionist sir!"

She turned towards the picture of Kaze "I'd like to sink my teeth into his flesh or make him my slave for life."

"You can do that last part?" Grineed asked her in disbelief "Without putting a poison bracelet on him?"

Siren giggled winking at Grineed in a sexual way as she suspected he had the hots for her as her beauty was well known thought out the land, both male Vandels and male Busters fell for her nearly every single time they met her "One hit of my singing voice can hypnotize my foes. Want me to show you big boy?"

Grineed's horn nearly popped out of his head at being called a boy as he tries to contain the emotion of not slaying her "DID YOU CALL ME A BOY?!"

She took a step back alarmed "My bad Grineed I didn't mean to say that!"

"Try to sing!" Illusionist said to her "If your singing can lure male Busters and male Vandels towards you, it might calm him down!"

With this said Siren started singing by humming at first then she began to sing quietly as if she were at a concert as she was singing hypnotic and soothing waves erupted around her and acted like echolocation sinking deep into Grineed's ears cleansing his soul and calming him down even in rage mode. She watches as his horn shrank back to normal. Once back to normal Grineed shook his head mystified "Did she just calm me down?"

"That she did" Illusionist told Grineed with a huge grin on his face "She's a sweet singer isn't she?"

Siren didn't seem to stop singing at first and lets Grineed hear her lovely singing voice "She does sing good."

"Siren there has a beautiful singing voice Grineed. It has lots of power behind it...a hypnotic or mind controlling effect on the opposite sex, and it can even blow the brains of female humans leading to a quick death if they hear too much of it."

Siren now stops singing seeing that she calmed Grineed down. Grineed was still looking at her in disbelief and wanting her even more. If she could calm him down when he was about to explode in anger, something he needed Dangowl for and that only ended up happening with Dangowl taking a beating from him. Siren had stopped him with the soothing sound of her voice. She turns to Illusionist "Send me Lord Illusionist! I'll see to it that Kaze ether dies or become my slave!"

"I'd rather you kill him Siren than you enslaving him and I don't want to lose someone like you just in case Grineed here gets angry, I need someone like you around to calm him down" Illusionist said "However seeing that no one else is stepping up to the plate, I will let you go."

"YES!" Siren shouted "You won't regret this Lord Illusionist sir!"

"See that you don't!" Illusionist told her seeing her walk off.

Once Siren had left Grineed was left staring at where she had been standing and Illusionist smirked seeing this "I see someone has a crush on her."

Grineed blushes red "She was cute my Lord. Where do you find your minions my Lord?"

Illusionist grinned "I don't! They end up finding me and serving me on their own free will. You realize my young apprentice that not everything has to end up wearing poison bracelets to serve you."

"If she comes back my lord can I date her?"

Illusionist smirks "If she comes back, yes. But Grineed becareful on who you date. Not everyone is as cute as they look to be. There is a reason why she's a Four Star Vandel whom has broke the hearts of many male Vandels."

"Probably because she didn't like their brains" Grineed explained "Certain Females would prefer a male Vandel to be smart like you and me!"

Illusionist chuckled dryly muttering to himself "You my good student have fallen head over heels for her...Already that's a recipe for disaster when trying to date her but who knows, maybe you'll get lucky with her."

It had been two hours sense Kaze and Milfa had left the safety of Anckles. There was no turning back now, the two were on their own. The sun over their heads was shining brightly and hot. They found a nice shaded spot to rest up. Kaze took the time to study his surroundings. A river was not far from their shaded area. Milfa sat resting tired from the two hour long walk. She too cast a weary eye over their surroundings, no one could actually tell where exactly a monster could come out and attack them.

"Take a breather Milfa" Kaze told his companion "We'll be walking again after half an hour from now."

Milfa nodded "We're on our own this time. No back up."

"Which means we absolutely need to stick together no matter what happens" Kaze said.

"Right" Milfa said nodding "We'll need to be vigilant and wary of our situation, and be prepared to face whatever we can."

Kaze agreed keeping an eye on the river as they would have to cross it eventually to get to the next town successfully. As long as the river was nearby, the two could follow it. As the two were waiting, Kaze attempted to sit on a rock in a mediating pose. Milfa's eyes watched her companion as she watched him make his first Wind Scan. A technique only he and Alside could do, probably because they wielded the Divine Power of Air. The method often started with Kaze or Alside in a mediating pose on a rock or any sitting pose really and let the wind wash over their bodies. Wind Scans were a great way of sensing upcoming danger ether towards them or towards a village. They theoretically could be used in battle as well while the Buster was fighting, this gave them nearly what one could say was a hidden sixth scent or even a spider sense. Kaze sat for a good while in the mediating stance then opened his eyes immediately "Milfa! We have to get moving!"

"Why?" Milfa asked "What's going to happen?"

"An upcoming caravan is going to be attacked!" Kaze reported "By a female Vandel."

"Better not be Rodina!" Milfa said "She's a six Star Vandel at this point! You and I will be no match to a Six Star Vandel!"

"Not her" Kaze said unease he looks at Milfa "In a way it's worse!"

"How worse?"

"Ever heard of Siren?" Kaze asked her.

Milfa blinks then gasps "I have! She's a Four-Star Vandel! Some say she serves Illusionist a Seven-Star Vandel!"

Kaze gripped his fingers angrily "The Vandel that slew my parents in front of me. The one arch enemy I have to slay one day myself. I have an opportunity to return the favor by slaying her."

He then gasped "Great...No male Buster has ever battled her an won..."

Milfa looks at him "Better let me handle her then...You handle her Monsters."

Kaze looked at her "All you have is your Divine Power of Thunder along with your cuffs and one-on-one hand-to hand combat skills, that might not be enough to stop her. You'll need me to help too."

"But how?" Milfa asked him "Siren is a Vandel whose singing voice attracts men usually to their deaths. Even you won't be immune to her singing melody!"

Kaze looked at his gadgets "That's correct, as those caught in her spell are ether killed and eaten or enslaved by her permanently. However if we knew how her singing voice worked...I could make a gadget to prevent that from happening."

"There's no one that survives her singing" Milfa pointed out "Even female humans can die by her singing voice, I've heard that female Busters that have tried to take her on have had their heads implode!"

"Then it's important that you and I battle her this time and figure her out. Siren will only get stronger and become an even greater threat if fear of being killed by her sets all Busters to look for easier opponents. While we might not slay her immediately we could cause her to retreat. I have a plan"

Milfa blinks "Which is?"

Kaze looks at his partner for the first time with trusting eyes "Milfa...You must allow her to take control of me. At least just once."

"WHAT? WHY?! SHE'LL KILL YOU FOR SURE IF SHE WORKS FOR ILLUSIONIST!"

"Part of the plan" Kaze told her "She might not immediately kill me, seeing you are with me and might force me to fight you...Allow her to do so but...I'm counting on you to Shock me with your greatest Divine Attack of Thunder till I collapse."

Milfa never saw Kaze this serious before and the way he was looking at her made her feel confident in herself, for once he wasn't planning on being a hero at least not in this first battle, he was looking at her for support. His plan was risky indeed but him looking at her like this made Milfa feel important. Kaze further explains himself telling her "Call it a hunch Milfa, my guess her singing has a mind controlling/hypnotizing effect on males. If I fall under her spell and you do your part to shock me till I collapse, that pain I'm hoping will be enough to free me from her spell. Then when she's fighting you next providing you don't knock me out. I'll be waiting to surprise attack her with a boomerang to the heart."

"That might not be enough to kill her" Milfa said.

Kaze nodded "Or if she's truly working for Illusionist, because she is a high Star Vandel in his service, he may have another Vandel rescue her. Once then I'll use a Wind Flash Bang Grenade to blind the two Vandels and we'll use the opportunity to escape with the convoy of people and take them back to their village safely. Now we won't necessarily kill Siren as she'll be rescued but it will be considered a defeat to her."

Milfa blinks then she understood him "Then she'll come for us again and attempt to redeem herself."

"Precisely" Kaze told her "And by the next time we meet, I'd have made a gadget that will help us withstand her signing abilities as by then you and I in theory will be the only Busters to have lived in battle against her and therefor know how her singing voice affects the males and how it causes female humans heads to implode."

Milfa blinked and just grinned amazed at Kaze's brains. Sure he didn't look buff like most other Vandel Busters would be, but he could hold his own against Vandels, but where it really helped was Kaze's brains. She had never met a smarter man before. Kaze to her was a very smart individual, his brain would help him achieve something other Busters couldn't, prepare for battle before hand. So what if one couldn't prepare for battle immediately, that didn't completely nullify prep time. There was always time to prepare for fighting Vandels before hand. There real mission while killing the Vandel should've been a priority for them it was rescuing the convoy of people to that village. Then upon fighting Siren, Kaze would've figured out how her singing worked so that the next time they fought, they would know how her singing voice worked. This made Kaze reach out his hand towards Milfa "So are you into my plan Milfa?"

Milfa took about thirty seconds to think on it but eventually reaches out her hand towards Kaze's and then the two shook hands with Milfa speaking "You bet! This plan of yours is risky because what makes you think she'll set you on me?"

Kaze answered "Typical Vandel move. She'll be facing two Vandel Busters and not one of them. If she can take control of one Buster then before killing him off she'd probably set him on his partner so that she can take her full attention to the convoy."

Milfa now understood "Alright then! I'm in!"

Kaze stood up whispering to her "This is gonna hurt me, but I'm counting on you to do your part. Even if I beg for you to stop while under her control, don't let up till I collapse and not move for a while."

Milfa smiled sweetly "Oh you can count on me to do my part! I'll give you my greatest Divine Power of Thunder I know and won't let up! I'll do my part. Just make sure you recover from it as soon as you can...I don't want my head to implode."

"Will do" Kaze told his friend "Now let's get moving before Siren ambushes that convoy."

"Right!" Milfa said.

The two now were on their way following the river. The two took their time to get to the convoy but eventually do. The reason why they weren't running quickly was to keep themselves fresh for the upcoming fight. Finally they arrive on the scene seeing the convoy of people. Seeing the two Busters caused the ordinary people to stop and look at them. Like most people in this era, they were quite scared of Busters seeing them as monsters. Both Kaze and Milfa expected this type of welcome but offered to lend their assistants to the convoy to make sure they reached their destination safe. While most of the people in the convoy were quite scared and nervous of the two Busters, the convoy's leader decided to allow this to happen. The convoy started on it's way then as they were getting to a new spot, the convoy stopped seeing wood monsters with their heads on fire.

"Criminal Torches!" Milfa reported to Kaze.

Kaze nodded "Right on schedule I see! Come on Milfa let's handle them!"

"Right!" Milfa shouted she turned to the people of the convoy "Take cover! Kaze and I have this covered!"

Kaze drew his boomerangs as Milfa cracks her knuckles and Kaze reminded her "Remember Milfa, Criminal Torches can resurrect themselves if lit by another Criminal Torch unless smashed into small pieces, so smash them into pieces."

"Got it!" Milfa acknowledged.

Kaze and Milfa charge the criminal torches. Slicing at them or punching and kicking them. Kaze's boomerangs slice through five criminal torches with one swing. He proceeds to take another five down with a second swing. Then before any more of the Criminal Torches could light their fallen comrades down Kaze slices and dices them into tiny pieces so that they couldn't resurrect. Milfa proceeds to beat them down with her brute strength. Watching the two Busters destroy the Criminal Torches causes the whole convoy of people to erupt into applause and fits of joy! Kaze sensed more monsters coming from the air, flying insect monsters with guns approached from Milfa's unprotected back. Milfa didn't see them coming and Kaze pretended not to notice a group of five wolf like human monsters coming at his own back. Oh Kaze knew what they were the flying insect monsters with guns were known as Knight Snippers while the wolf like human Monsters were known as Hound Soldiers. Smirking Kaze whispered to Milfa's ears "I got your back!"

"And I got yours!" Milfa whispered back immediately.

Kaze leaps in front of Milfa dodging gun fire as he did with Milfa leaping to intercept the Hound Soldiers beating them down. Kaze reaches for the sky summoning up his Divine Power " **Divine Attack: Air Freeze Crusher!** "

He unleashes his Divine attack by pushing out and gripping his hand. WOOSH! Power air swept down onto the Knight Snipers. Even when the Divine Attack didn't have any trace of water in it, the penetrating air attack not only freezes them but crushes the Knight Snipers to death. Milfa punched one Hound Soldier in the face taking it down. She kicks at the other one taking it down. She saw another three more rush her. She flips into the air managing to sit on a hound soldier's head while using her legs to wrap around the other two Hound Soldier's necks...Then CRACK! With little effort she twists her legs crushing and breaking the hound soldier's necks killing them with ease. Then she managed to return her attention to the one she was sitting on then with all her might touched it " **Divine Attack: Lightning!** "

KABOOM! A jolt of lightning fell from the sky electrocuting the Hound Knight to death. The two Hound soldiers she had ether punched or kicked came at her but she had cast her Divine Power of Thunder around her hands only then spun around again punching each of the Hound Soldiers in their heads electrocuting their heads. The two Hound Soldiers fall slain with fried brains. Milfa recalled her Divine Power of Thunder around her hands as she came and positioned herself so that her back was touching Kaze's "That seems to be the last of the monsters Kaze but I don't see the Vandel anywhere."

"Oh she's here" Kaze said with his wind scans detecting her.

Clapping soon sounded and the two Busters along with the convoy of people turn to see the beautiful Siren at the water's edge. The Vandel continued to clap explaining to both Kaze and Milfa in the process "Wonderful! I repeat myself, wonderful and brilliant performance you two! That was one highly performance you two have done to dispatch my Monsters so easily" she stops clapping for the moment standing up straight and to many men's eyes she still looked completely human almost as if they were missing she was part siren. She then spoke "But now you have one more opponent to deal with...Me!"

Four young men of the convoy fell for her beauty alone and lowered their guard completely walking over to her. Kaze tries to stop the four "Don't go any further!"

The four men push him aside walking forward and Kaze looked at Milfa "Stop them Milfa before they regret it!"

Milfa tried by reasoning "Hey guys! That girl isn't what she appears to be! That's a Vandel!"

One of the men mocked her as he managed to get towards the Vandel "This sweet little girl is a Vandel? Come on lady! She's completely harm-"

He was going to say harmless but Siren whipped out her sharp nails and beheads the man. His head fell to the ground or almost as the Vandel quickly scooped his head up eating it. The man's body drops to the ground hands twitching for a few seconds before going limp. The three other men hesitate and now back off now seeing that Milfa spoke the truth. Oh if they lived through this, they were going to listen to any Buster now.

"Ah" Siren sighed "Did I frighten all of you juicy guys?" she giggled winking at them "Don't worry fellas there will be more of me to go around."

"Whatever she does" Kaze explained to the leader of the convoy "Try not to listen to her voice if she starts singing. Take your men and women outside of her hearing range. Milfa and I got this Vandel."

The leader of the convoy nods "Right! Please get some vengeance for my son...He should've listened to you and your comrade but falling for beauties was his fatal flaw."

"Will do" Kaze replied.

The convoy rushes off trying to get out of hearing range but were able to watch the two Busters prepare to fight Siren. Siren turns her attention to Kaze whom spoke to her "You're going to pay for the death of that man."

"Oh I'm quivering with fear" Siren said to Kaze sarcastically "Like I've never heard that before."

Kaze and Milfa watch the Four-Star Vandel carefully, Kaze had his boomerangs still out. Milfa was ready to clash fists with the Vandel. Siren spoke giggling "Oh very well, you two want to play with me? It shouldn't surprise me but Kaze, now even though Lord Illusionist has asked me to kill you, I can't leave a handsome young body of yours to rot like that so I'll enjoy you as a slave for now."

Kaze remained calm "You'll never claim my death Vandel, nor will you enjoy me as a slave."

Siren laughs evilly eying the boy "Oh, you will because you'll fall for me just like the other men."

She began singing a low pitch tone at first which got louder. Invisible sound waves erupted as she sent them towards her foe.

"Here comes her singing" Milfa muttered to Kaze.

Kaze nodded whispering to her "Remember the plan."

Milfa nods holding his hand gently "Got it."

The Siren Vandel's song waves strike both Kaze and Milfa. Almost immediately Kaze fell into a trance. While Milfa at first felt a bit of discomfort in her head, like a minor headache which became worse the more Siren sang. She clutches her head as she kneels on the ground shaking it even trying to stop the pain. Siren watches as Kaze stood looking blankly in her direction. Giggling she beckons him to walk towards her stopping singing "Come forward boy, I won't slay you just yet...Or take you away just yet ether but do put those weapons of yours away."

Kaze under her hypnotic and mind controlled powers obediently puts them away while walking forward towards her. Milfa groaned shaking her head watching this thinking _That song of hers just gave me an uncomfortable headache! Five to ten minutes of that and my head would've imploded._

She watches as Siren has Kaze standing in front of her and she kisses him causing Milfa to blush red out of sheer anger towards the Vandel as she wanted to be the first person to be kissed by him. Siren now addresses Kaze "Finish off your partner now. While I deal with the convoy."

"Yes mistress" Kaze replied.

He turns towards Milfa drawing his boomerangs. Milfa watches her partner remembering his plan thinking _No matter what! I can't let the Vandel get past me! I'm going to put myself in between her and the convoy while avoiding Kaze's attacks._

Milfa stood up getting ready. Just as Siren was about to move Milfa leaps in front of her "Where do you think you're going Vandel?"

Siren smirked as Kaze charges Milfa "Where do you think?"

Milfa managed to punch the Vandel's face. Siren backs away growling "I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD FOR THAT!"

Milfa kicks Siren across the face sending her into the water. The Vandel lay in the water dazed a bit. Milfa then saw Kaze coming at her boomerangs drawn. He swung one at her, which she dodged, then she dodged his second boomerang which was aimed towards her left. Then he stabbed out at her stomach. Breathing in heavily Milfa was able to tuck her stomach in avoiding what could've been a lethal stab. She leaps over Kaze with Siren getting back onto her feet growling in a commanding tone "KILL HER KAZE!"

The Vandel grinned and began to sing more. Once more Milfa felt her headache coming back and collapsed onto all fours nearly immediately. The brainwashed Kaze saw her on all fours and charges her. He took aim with a boomerang and threw it at Milfa's neck. Milfa managed to overcome the torture and roll underneath the thrown weapon. The weapon grazed her legs as she rolled underneath it. Other than the graze Milfa was fine. She remained low fighting the terrible pain her head was in so that Kaze's boomerang returned to his hand. Kaze came in for the kill. Milfa gathered in her Divine Power " **Divine Attack: Lightning Burst!** "

She emits lightning from her fingertips. The hypnotized Kaze charges right into the divine power and continues on through even though he was in pain and the Vandel's power began to wear off on him. Milfa saw him coming at her still while in pain and while in pain herself with the Vandel's singing voice in her head avoids his boomerang slashes. She still kept up her lightning burst though but grabbed his arms thinking _This gotta do it!_ " **Divine Attack: THUNDER!** "

KABOOOM! A Lightning bolt fell from the sky directly on Milfa and since she held Kaze's hands not only did she get her Thunder Armor on herself but she shocked Kaze at point blank range almost as if she had used Lightning instead. This caused Kaze to collapse onto the ground with Siren stopping her singing briefly"No way! She beat her friend!"

Milfa was grateful the Vandel stopped singing briefly. Then she returned her attention to the Vandel "It's your turn."

Siren smirked again "Oh fine! You managed to stop me from attacking the convoy, and beat your friend, so I guess it can't be helped! I'll just sing louder!"

She began singing louder. Milfa charges right in knowing the Vandel's song took about five minutes to kill in the soft tone. This meant louder song tones might kill her faster. She had to try to buy Kaze time. Amazingly though her Thunder Armor mode managed to protect her somewhat from the Vandel's singing voice, but not enough. Half way to the Vandel, Milfa's headache got worse, and once again she was on all fours but refusing to go down. If she could get the Vandel just once then maybe Kaze wouldn't need to throw his boomerang. She gets towards the Vandel but terribly weakened and punches out at her. Siren sidesteps enjoying Milfa's pain as the Buster fought to overcome the pain in her head "Painful isn't it? It won't be long before your head implodes."

Milfa glares not going to give in and kicks at Siren. Siren dodges "Too bad, you'll die, and you'll die like all other girls...head imploded. **Dark Attack: Tentacle Hole Trap!** "

At the Vandel's snap Milfa found herself standing in a hole which immediately erupted in tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around Milfa's arms, legs, and neck while somehow negating her Thunder Armor making Siren's song worse. Milfa screams in total pain feeling as if her head would implode any minute. Siren smirks "So fun seeing a girl in total pain. I'm amazed you last this long, but it'll all be over."

While the Vandel was concentrating on Milfa, she didn't see Kaze coming around. He noticed the Vandel had her attention on Milfa and saw Milfa couldn't take it any longer. There was no time to waste, he grabbed a Boomerang, took aim and threw it with everything he had. The Boomerang whooshed in the air. From her trapped position Milfa heard the weapon swiftly move in the air and CHUNK! Strikes Siren in her chest piercing her heart. The female Vandel gasped once and stopped her singing. Siren took a step back looking at the boomerang that was wedged in her heart. She saw Kaze "Wait? She didn't kill you?"

"No" Kaze told her while aiming his two fingers in form of a gun "But this'll finish you off for sure!"

Siren tries to sing but Kaze had moved his fingers sending his Windfire technique at her neck. Rustling sound happened and Grineed moves quickly behind Kaze's back.

"KAZE!" Milfa shouts in alarm freed from the trap now that Siren had her attention on Kaze once more which ended her Dark Attack "BEHIND YOU!"

Kaze's wind scans detected Grineed's presence but in his moment in where he could've killed Siren, he couldn't avoid Grineed whom tackled him causing Kaze to miss Siren and striking the tree she was leaning against. BOOM! The tree blew up torn in half, the explosion dislodged the weapon from her heart and Siren literally collapses near death and Grineed tried to Take Milfa by surprise, but the freed Buster managed to avoid his charge and grabbed Kaze's boomerang in mid air before going over to Kaze helping him up "Kaze, are you alright"

"I think whatever Vandel hit me broke my back" Kaze muttered feeling his back which was very injured.

Siren looked at Grineed "Grineed?"

Then she passed out due to her injury. Kaze and Milfa saw Grineed whom was a 5 Star Vandel turn to them readying himself to save the one female Vandel he had fallen in love with "Two can play at the love game."

Kaze and Milfa could feel Grineed's hidden immense power. Milfa whispered "Did you get what you wanted from Siren?"

"I know how her singing works" Kaze told her.

"Then let's get to the convoy and get them to safety."

"Got it" Kaze said "We won't last long in battle against Grineed anyway."

"Not in our condition we won't" Milfa agreed.

Grineed held up his hand "Siren's plan was flawless and wonderfully thought out. She nearly had you two and now I as her prince in shining armor shall complete her task by eliminating you both."

Kaze held up a wind flash bang grenade "I think not!"

He threw the gadget at Grineed and the gadget erupted with a loud BANG, wind blew and blinding flash blinded the Vandel. Grineed covered his blinded eyes, then when he uncovered them he found that Kaze, Milfa, and the entire convoy had fled with Grineed remarking "How clever, that boy fights with gadgets. He's going to be a dangerous Buster, one Lord Illusionist will most likely have to kill one day himself."

Grineed turned to Siren and began attempting first aide on her to heal her while she was unconscious. Grineed truly wanted her as his girlfriend and was determined to help her succeed in her mission, no matter what. However he had no idea Kaze knew how her singing works and knew what Kaze had in mind.

 **end of chapter**

 **Uh-oh, looks like Siren has her own knight in shining armor! Kaze and Milfa survive their latest encounter with Siren and now are guiding the convoy to a village. Next chapter is, Chapter 3: Battle with Siren:** _ **With the knowledge of how Siren's song affects male and female Busters, Kaze makes a gadget for the upcoming final battle with Siren. But will victory for Kaze and Milfa over Siren be enough with Grineed aiding her?**_


	4. Chapter 3: Battle with Siren

Chapter 3: Battle with Siren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beet the Vandel Buster nor Master Roshi whom belongs to the DB Franchise. I do own Kaze the Wind Master.**

The surviving members of the convoy were safely guided to their destination mostly thanks to Kaze and Milfa whom put themselves on the line against Siren. Just as Kaze expected, with that one encounter with Siren he now knew how her singing abilities worked. After getting leveled up at the town's Appriser's house to level 15, Milfa and Kaze sat about in their hotel room to discuss this. Both Buster's boots were off and they were barefoot in the room. Milfa sighed sitting on her bed "That was one lucky escape we had...None of us fared too well against her."

Kaze turned to her "We might not have fared too well against her but we survived the encounter with my risky plan...And as I've told you I now know how her singing voice works."

Milfa sighed angrily as she remembered what the Vandel did to him when he was under her control "Yeah...And I owe Siren the finishing blow!"

Kaze blinked "...Did something happen that made her offend you?"

"YOU BET SOMETHING HAPPENED KAZE!" Milfa said angrily "She kissed you! And to me watching it was a very big deal!"

Kaze wasn't too sure yet on what Milfa meant but he now understood her anger blushing red "That Vandel...KISSED ME?!"

"Yes!" Milfa said "And it wasn't a peck on the cheek type of kiss, it was mouth to mouth kiss!"

"Aw yuck!" Kaze admitted looking grossed out at that "Worse type of kiss to come from a Vandel! Yuck, yuck, yuck!"

Milfa sighed "Which is why I owe her the finishing blow...I wanted to be the first girl to kiss you one day...But she stole that from me."

Kaze blushes red at the image of Milfa kissing him, right now he only saw Milfa as a friend a close friend to him, and not as a girlfriend just yet. However he did feel that if he and her spent more time together like this then becoming a couple was most likely a high outcome, and if he had to be with Milfa, he reaches over holding Milfa's hands causing her to blush as well, then he wouldn't mind it and he oddly looked forward to it one day. She was with him sense day one of his training and she deserved to be his girlfriend one day, he wouldn't have any other girl be his first girlfriend. Milfa looks up at Kaze blushing red loving the fact he held her hands, she leans closer to him almost kissing him in fact she actually does for a good minute! She blushes redder as does Kaze with Milfa quickly backing away "Sorry! Don't know what came over me!"

Kaze looks at her "Probably that encounter with Siren did. I hear a close death could do make someone do that."

Milfa giggled a bit knowing that it was only a matter of time before they confessed each other's feelings. Why else would Kaze not scold her for her kiss? Still right now it was best to take this relationship slowly. No use rushing themselves to be a couple just yet. She looks at him "So...How does Siren's singing work?"

Kaze readily explained snapping out of the romantic moment easily as he drew on a piece of paper explaining it "Siren's singing is her greatest weapon Milfa. It has a hypnotic, mind control/mind damaging effect on those that hear it. For male Busters like me, her singing has that hypnotic/mind control effect. For female Busters like you Milfa her singing voice changes to purely mind damaging. Ether effect is done with a term known as natural frequency."

Milfa blinked slightly confused what that term meant "Uh Kaze...Forgive me but I don't know what Natural Frequency is."

Kaze looked at her explaining pulling out a wine glass "Think of it this way Milfa. Look at this wine glass."

"Okay"

Kaze put the wine glass down "With enough volume of sound waves one can shatter this wine glass just by singing if they can reach that limit.".

Kaze nodded then redrew the diagram of his explanation using mostly Milfa's example as his main way of explaining "Somehow, someway Siren's singing acts at a high level of Natural Frequency that she can hypnotize and mind control male opponents. Or in your case cause mind destruction...Somehow in your case her singing targets your brain through that process causing it to inflate from the inside. You hear her singing voice at first you are experiencing a painful headache due to your brain increasing in size causing massive headaches...Too eventually like a popped popcorn that pressure is enough to cause your brain and head to implode ending a swift and nearly instant death if exposed to her singing too long."

Milfa looked grossed out at having her brain be compared to a popped popcorn, and she admitted this out weakly "W-W-W-Why must you be so smart to explain this thing?...And why must you make me envision my brain like an popped popcorn? Uh...Hold on a second." Milfa even excused herself to throw up in the sink of the hotel room which she rinsed out before returning.

Kaze looked at her understanding her reaction to it "It was the only way I could explain how dangerous Siren's singing is. You asked and I answered...Simple as that Milfa."

"Yeah well you did a bit too good on your explanation" Milfa muttered "So could Siren's singing cause death to Male Busters?"

"I'm pretty sure if she willed it to do it that way then she could" Kaze answered "But she doesn't because she sees men as food or slaves."

She sighs "Then how do we fight her knowing this?"

Kaze answered "I'll just have to make a gadget most likely two tiny ear pieces that fit in our ears. However not just any ear piece will do-"

"Why not?"

"Natural Frequency is how she controls her singing voice" Kaze answered her "The gadget I make for the two of us would have to not only protect us from her singing voice which will instantly put me under her control, and it'll start the process of inflating your brain. I'm sure she'd be real quick to realize this so she could sing louder making the gadgets useless if I don't make the gadget able to counteract her louder Natural Frequency tones."

Milfa now understood putting a hand underneath her chin "I believe I'm understanding the situation now...So by making the gadgets able to counteract all of her frequency changes in her voice matching it, she can't control or inflate my brain like a popcorn.."

"Exactly" Kaze said "This sort of gadget won't be easy to make, might take an all out nighter for me to do so, but it's the solution...Plus the gadget will be able to fight off other brainwashing, hypnotizing, or mind controlling effects. Not so illusions as that's purely on the eyes."

"Go for it" Milfa said "Although you'll be tired in the morning if Siren attacks..."

"No argument there" Kaze admitted "But unless I sit up and work on this for the night, this sort of gadget might not be ready in the morning if Siren attacks which let's face it, she's going to. I'd expect that Vandel would be completely embarrassed at you and me being able to face her and get away alive."

Milfa agreed "Right! Well then I'll let you get back to work, I'll get some food for us and patrol the town to make sure Siren doesn't arrive too early."

"Go ahead" Kaze told his friend.

Milfa fetched her boots, put them on, then left the room to undergo what she told him she would. The the way out Milfa still couldn't get over the fact Kaze used her brain as an example to Siren's singing abilities and nearly wanted to hurl again but she doesn't. This gives her more will to really want to be the one that puts the final blow to Siren as Milfa thought _I'll teach that Siren a lesson in turning my brain into a popped popcorn. Kaze, I'll allow you to help take her down, but please let me be the one to finish her off. This is personal! One she nearly killed me in the example you told...And second...No one steals you from me, it wasn't your fault completely as we were following the plan but her stealing that first kiss from you...Really set a nerve in me._

Grineed was looking over Siren's unconscious body. She wasn't dead yet, but the one day dubbed Clever Honcho of Deep Green was going to make sure she wouldn't die ever. Turns out even though he was a bit brutal, he knew something about healing wounds. He had already cleaned her wound, and checked her heart which despite it's rough condition it was in, was still beating. Grineed puts a patch of cold water on her forehead. Almost immediately Siren came around opening her blue eyes "Hugh?"

She saw Grineed administering first aide to her blushing "Grineed?"

Grineed heard her voice turning to her "Easy Siren. Don't push yourself. You're still injured."

Siren blushes trying to sit up, then she snapped her fingers angrily "DARN IT! I failed to take Kaze as my slave and failed to kill that girl that was with him!"

Grineed turned to her "Agreed you failed to do those two things but you nearly succeeded. However even I must say they'll be ready for you if you decide to try to confront them."

"Even if they have time to prepare" Siren told Grineed "There's nothing they can do to me!"

Grineed looks at her "Think straight Siren! You also failed to realize that they had a plan that time to confront you."

Siren blinks "Hugh?"

Grineed explained himself "Lord Illusionist and I were watching your battle, it was pretty intense and you held most of the advantage...But even we could tell by watching you that Kaze and Milfa had a plan. It was as if they knew whom they were up against. How that is Lord Illusionist and I have no answer to just yet, but they had a plan and stuck with it."

Siren growls angrily now getting it "It all makes sense now! Kaze knew my singing voice could mind control him so..."

Grineed nodded "Yes, Milfa fighting him and causing him to collapse did what they hoped it would do...It freed him from your spell and while you thought she killed him, that girl Milfa pressed on her attack to divert your attention, wasn't sure if that was part of their plan but it nearly worked. Once Kaze came around it ended in what could've been your death as he threw his boomerang, piercing you in the heart and pinning you to the tree. He probably wasn't intending to kill you however but when he saw Milfa was in bad shape that made him want to do so...Luckily I was there to save you at the last minute."

"And I give you my sincere thanks" Siren told him "But I must kill those two!"

"I have no doubt you have those feelings" Grineed told her "But in your condition it's best not to move, your heart is in bad shape."

Siren starts to stand up "I'll let it recover when I finish off Kaze and Milfa! I will never allow two Busters that have eluded death from me to elude me for long!"

Grineed looks at her "I'll be going with you Siren."

Siren turns to him "I guess you may...But I want all that glory."

Grineed bows to her "And I'll let you have your glory but I'm just going to make sure you live. After all Lord Illusionist says he still needs you."

"...Fine!"

Siren stood up growling, while extending her claws "I'll rip those two apart with my bare claws, then eat one of them while they are still alive!"

Grineed shivered watching Siren walk off angrily. He made no attempt to stop her as he knew better than to argue with a girl. Usually in most cases it never ended well for them due to him going bezerk mode on them, but in this case he figured she might have what it needed to calm him down then kill him herself. She would have to be the first female Vandel he wasn't not only in love with but to pay respect to.

Morning came in the town Kaze and Milfa had been staying in. Just as Kaze had predicted he had to spend the entire night awake and working on the gadget. While Kaze was working Milfa slept in her bed. When the sun's rays hit her eyes, Milfa opened them seeing Kaze work on the gadgets. She gently pushes off the covers off of the bed she was lying in and walked over towards him. Kaze was still working on the gadget with Milfa asking while putting a hand on his shoulder and accidentally pressed her breasts against his head "How's progress?"

Blushing at feeling Milfa's breasts accidentally brush his head, Kaze shifted his attention towards her slowly "Nearly completed Milfa. Just finishing the final adjustments to these things."

Milfa looks to see two sets of miniature ear plugs "Ear Plugs? We won't be able to hear each other if we need to aide each other..."

Still blushing as Milfa hadn't moved from her current position Kaze nodded "These may look like ear plugs but they are Anti Mind controlling headsets. I forgot to tell you that Siren's singing goes directly through your ears to do the things it does...And when thinking about it, it makes sense. So these small headsets or ear plugs as you just called them only need to block singing or mind controlling powers by making sure it can't touch your brain through your ears."

"Oh" Milfa said then she noticed how close her breasts were touching Kaze's head and blushing red slowly backs away "Sorry Kaze! Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Was wondering when you were going to notice that" Kaze muttered "Although those were comfortable after staying up the whole night. If I hadn't been awake like this and wary, I might've thought those were pillows."

Milfa blushes red but giggled a bit to herself in the inside. Sure this might've been on accident but if Kaze could mistaken her breasts as pillows then she'd settle for it if they became a couple where only he'd be able to say that to her. She watches as he seems to finish up the gadgets "These are programmed to counteract any frequency level Siren or any Vandel could sing at us. So the louder her singing voice is her singing won't work. It also protects us from mind control, hypnotizing, and mind destruction techniques. Sadly it won't work on illusions as explained last night due to illusions mainly being an eye thing. It shouldn't interfere in the two of us talking to each other, these gadgets I have made should only work when combating enemies of any sort, Vandel, or human...Won't interfere against humans unless it comes from another gadget that's built to disrupt one's hearing and only if it can bypass any level of natural frequency these gadgets can block."

Milfa giggled hugging him "I'm glad that I'm around to be your partner. You can think of almost any solution. So...How about getting some breakfast together?"

Kaze turned nodding putting the four gadgets in his pocket "I could do for something like that. May need something to keep me awake...As we both know though Siren is on her way."

Milfa nodded "And we need to be quite ready for her...Plus we must expect Grineed to be with her."

Kaze felt his back "Yeah...After that Vandel's tackle nearly broke my back yesterday I'd rather not fight that Vandel."

"Then we have to try to take him out of the equation as soon as possible if our goal is to defeat Siren."

"Agreed" Kaze said grabbing onto his Kunai gadget "One can only hope that this tornado these kunais emit are enough to keep him busy. Plus I'd rather we lure Siren to some place outside the village. If Grineed is with her then he'd stop at nothing to try to kill innocent people once we've killed Siren off."

Milfa nodded "So we get a quick breakfast and we find a nice spot to lure her towards us, and away from the village that way Grineed can't take his revenge on the humans when we flee."

Kaze agreed "Then let's be on our way."

The two Busters now head out after putting on their boots and make their way outside to get their breakfast. After the quick breakfast and after paying for it, the two now head out the gate and search for an area to draw Siren towards them and far enough from the village that any Vandel couldn't reach. The two finally found a perfect staging ground a forest. Milfa looked at the forest "I wonder if we could climb those trees and hide in the leaves."

Kaze looked at the trees "I like the plan, that way we can truly see who is coming and take Grineed out of the equation of course Siren will know where one of us is from where the Kunai was thrown."

Milfa nodded "Unless we are silent...And not let our feet betray our movement..."

Kaze liked her idea "Barefoot in the trees then...Or better yet..."

He knew they still had time to draw out Siren so that gave them plenty of time to set up their ambush. He studies the tree "Or one of us climb a tree barefoot and the other lurking in the bushes..."

Milfa got it "The one in the bushes should be the one that takes out Grineed out of the equation at least till he end Siren's life."

"That one in the bushes should be me" Kaze told her.

Milfa nodded "And the one in the trees can be used as a diversion to get the Vandel's attention into making them think we are in the trees watching."

"Exactly!" Kaze told her "Who else can I count on to make a good diversion? Well you Milfa."

Milfa giggled "I guess I can show the Vandels my tasty feet."

Kaze turned to her "I guess that can work as well. I was going to say use the trees to your advantage to get them to chase you but showing them your feet to them is another way for them to take their attention on you. I know you can provide a distraction which is what I'll need. Get them to chase you so I can trap Grineed without him seeing it then well handle Siren together."

Milfa agreed grasping his hand shaking it "Sounds like a plan!"

She quickly removed her boots giving them to Kaze "Please keep these around you. I don't want to walk barefoot to the village to get our reward."

"Will do" Kaze said to her then he gave her the first pair of the gadget he had made earlier "But first put these in. Better to put them in now than when confronting Siren."

"Of course" Milfa said quickly one of the gadget into one of her ears then the other in the second one, then she turned to spot the biggest tree she could find. Then she climbed up the tree quickly as she could without losing her balance. She managed to climb it and find the tallest limb she could find and sit on it and sits behind the leaves. Kaze nearly lost trace of Milfa but he could see her toes and nodded, she picked a good spot to hide. No Vandel would expect Milfa to have climbed up that high on what they might guess was short notice when to the two Busters they had a good time to prepare for it. After putting his own set of gadgets into his own ears, then picking up Milfa's boots, Kaze took them with him as he looked for a bush to expertly hide behind. He found one directly behind two trees that was a good one foot away from the tree Milfa was hiding in. It would be once Siren and Grineed was midway between that point would Kaze spring his ambush. He hid expertly in the bushes after making sure it wasn't guarded by any monster as he knew some Bug Monsters that would love to munch on or kill an aware Buster. Once he was concealed he managed to give Milfa an thumbs up as if giving her a a single to start the diversion. From her high perch, Milfa giggled and seeing that Kaze was too far away to see her wink in response, so after her slight giggle at having a good partner to fight alongside decided it was best to give him a thumbs up to indicate that she saw the single and would be ready to do her part. Now it was onto the waiting game to see if the two Vandels would take their bait. The two expertly lay hidden ether concealed in the bushes or concealed behind tree leaves and branches. The two stayed silent and after a while Kaze felt himself about to doze off from the lack of sleep he had due to how silent the two Busters were being. However he managed to catch himself, no use falling asleep on the job, after all he wasn't sure if he snored or not and that was all he needed to think about, if he snored then he might give away his position.

Two hours seemed to pass and Kaze seemed to want to fall asleep again, then was about to when he finally heard footsteps coming from the trail. Silently shaking himself awake, he turned silently to see what might be coming their way. From the safety of his coverage he could see two pair of Vandel feet, one obviously from Grineed and one from Siren. Kaze quickly shot Milfa a thumbs up single to get her ready to prepare herself. From her position, Milfa saw the single singling back, and she was going to be quite glad to finally be able to move after all her limbs were starting to fall asleep.

"Remind me why you didn't want me to destroy that gate?" Siren's voice sounded "I know you and I could've destroyed that gate together!"

"We have to play it smart Siren" Grineed's voice answered her "There's no sport in destroying a gate when your target wasn't there."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Your target Kaze, isn't a typical Buster any Vandel has come across. He's quite intelligent, and as I've told you on the way here, he has gadgets on him. Gadgets that could help them prevail over any opponent. Rather than put the village at risk, your target might've left very early. Besides there will be plenty of time for you to enact your wrath amongst those villagers once Kaze and Milfa are dead."

Siren stopped as she listened to him then admitted out "Point taken."

Kaze watches from the safety of his bushes reaching silently for a kunai knife that was on his utility belt.

Grineed and Siren came to a clearing with Siren looking around sniffing. Grineed turned to her "Oh? What are you smelling?"

"What else? Humans! One male and one female!" Siren said "But I can't tell exactly if they are Busters or not yet."

"Most likely they are Busters if they are out here" Grineed told her.

Siren smirked "Well now let's see if I can draw them out...Maybe Kaze is here too."

She and Grineed walked to the center point of the area. Kaze slowly made his move, slowly but steadily so that the bushes he was hiding behind wouldn't give him up. He positioned his Kunai Knife readying himself to throw it. From her perch, Milfa now saw the Vandels. She was silent and waits a bit more. Once in plain view she moves her feet on the branch up and down trying to imitate a squirrel. Siren and Grineed stopped listening but saw Milfa's feet in the trees.

"So" Siren said "Trying to play as if you were a squirrel? Time to see who you are!"

She began to try to sing but Milfa quickly stood up and leaps to the next tree limb. Siren watches as she and Grineed move closer towards that tree "Oh! Trying to make sure my singing voice can't reach you? FAT CHANCE!"

Grineed blinked catching onto the ploy right away "Uh-Siren..."

Siren listened but wasn't in the mood to listen to reason "Oh, let me see who that is! I'm going to kill him or her anyway makes no difference!"

"Yes but..."

SWISH! A Kunai seemed to fly out of nowhere landing in between Siren and Grineed with the knife burying into the ground closer to Grineed. The two Vandels turned to see Kaze. Siren grinned "Ah...There you are Kaze..."

Kaze smirked "You fell for it Vandel."

Siren blinked "Hugh?"

The kunai sensed the Vandel's movement, activated then a tornado roared out trapping Grineed in it and blowing Siren towards Kaze shocked "GRINEED!"

Grineed roared through the tornado "I TOLD YOU SIREN THAT WE NEEDED TO THINK SMART AND WE WERE OUTSMARTED BUT I'M OKAY NOW! JUST CAN'T HELP YOU THESE WINDS ARE QUITE FAST!"

Siren turned to Kaze "So you took out my ally, which is okay, because now you will be mine again and this time I'll slay you!"

Kaze's eye brawl twitched "So you say Vandel...Plus."

He caught sight of Milfa whom seized her chance to take the Vandel by surprise. Milfa climbed onto a vine rope and swung on it. Siren heard something closing in on her and turned with surprise on her face then watches as Milfa lets go spinning around and, WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Milfa raised her legs giving the Vandel a triple spin kick to the face with the third kick directed at the Vandel's mouth. This sent Siren packing and now was boxed in on both sides from the two Busters. Kaze on her right and Milfa to her left trapped. Milfa was glaring daggers of hatred at the Vandel bashing her fists together "Hope my triple spin kick didn't knock your fighting spirit out of you that easily! Because this is the day you die!"

Spitting blood from her mouth Siren glared back "You two have me outnumbered on both ends but I can still prevail and I'll kill you first lady for those three kicks!"

Siren tries to sing expecting Milfa to retaliate the way normal females did by immediately dropping to the ground and for Kaze to fall into a trance. Instead nothing happened.

"Now Milfa!" Kaze said drawing his boomerangs!

"Couldn't have said it better myself!"

The two charge Siren whom was singing and Kaze slashes at the Vandel striking her in the shoulder. The sharp boomerang nearly cut it off completely but it doesn't thanks to Siren managing to use her Dark Power to prevent that last blow. She glares but then found Milfa's fist which collided with her face dislodging even more teeth. Siren back away slowly to the west "How is it my singing isn't affecting you?"

Kaze answered "We know how it works for one thing and we've developed a special technique to prevent you from being able to use your singing to your advantage."

"No more will you be imploding the heads of girls!" Milfa agreed "No one makes my brain into a burst opened popcorn kernel!"

Siren growls never having fought opponents that were ready for her and sang louder "Then I'll have to sing louder than you two can take!"

"No matter how loud you sing Vandel" Kaze said "Your singing won't work on us!"

He swung one of his boomerangs. She dodges it and then uses a claw to repeal the second one "We'll see"

She ducked a punch from Milfa but not a kick which was aimed at her chest. The Vandel could feel Milfa's right barefoot smash against her chest knocking the wind out of her "It's a lot tougher to fight opponents that can fight back isn't it Vandel?"

Siren growls "Then I'll have to tap into my Dark Powers!"

She reaches downward "Starting with this **Dark Attack: Sub-zero Ice Spike** s!"

Kaze and Milfa had to leap away as ice spikes came out of the ground towards them. The two were able to avoid this with Siren still trying to overpower whatever the two had that was making them immune to the singing tone. Kaze turned seeing Grineed nearly succeeding in freeing himself from the tornado. They had to kill Siren right here and now while Grineed was still trapped as he spoke to Milfa "We don't have much time left before Grineed is freed...I was afraid of this, only strong Vandels like himself can figure a way to free himself from that trap...He hasn't fully but will soon."

"Got it" Milfa said "All we need is one quick final strike...Which I want to deliver."

Kaze smiled at her wanting to hold her hand to tell her he was going to let her do so "Then let me distract her...You go in for the finishing blow."

Milfa's heart melted Kaze was becoming more gentleman like to her every day. She nodded "Right!"

Kaze gripped his boomerangs "Come at me Vandel!"

Siren glared "Will be glad to rip off your head now and eat your body once I've slain you!"

Kaze comes in at her figuring out Siren had a one tracked mind on whom to fight which was how he was able to nail her so easily in the first match up. Siren spoke "Then let's try my Dark Attack: **Dark Siren Wave!** "

Siren sang so loud that the sound waves became visible ice like. She sent them out towards Kaze. Kaze reached for the skies knowing this would hurt him " **Divine Attack: Air Current!** "

An air current erupted as he charged into the Vandel's ice attack. The air current worked shielding him from most of the damage but he still received some of the the damage himself. He supposed the Dark Attack would've frozen him solid had it not been for his counter. Still he proceeds and leaps at her twirling into the air he slashes out at her with both boomerangs. She glares wickedly at him and raised her arms putting them in an X shape to protect herself. However this is what Kaze wanted as the move cut both of Siren's lower arms completely off. The female Vandel screams in pain "MY LEFT ARM!"

She looked at her left arm to see that her arm with the Stars was completely removed! A feeling of anger swept over her as this loss...This was now personal! The Stars were a Vandels pride any Vandel's arm that had the stars was a major loss to the Vandel. She growls angrily and lets out an extreme burst of anger that would one day be very similar to Grineed's lethal attack the Fierce Wave of Infuriated Steel! Kaze wasn't totally expecting this and the wave crashed into him like a tsunami causing him to go crashing into two trees back first. He slumps down frozen from his neck to his legs.

Siren glares angrily at him "HOW DARE YOU REMOVE MY ARM WITH THE STARS!"

She couldn't unleash any more Dark Attacks but she came at him ready to finish him off...Just one kick to his head would be enough to behead him. She still had her legs! However in her possible moment of triumph...Milfa had reached her touching her "OVER HERE VANDEL!"

Siren turned her head angrily then saw Milfa had summoned her Thunder Armor and Milfa punches her in the face...Not once, not twice, but three times. Each time Siren grunts electrocuted. Milfa then spun around giving the Vandel a double kick to her chest. Once more she was electrocuted. Milfa sweep kicks the Vandel off her feet and Siren hit her head against the ground. Siren growls trying to build up more Dark Power to unleash another freezing ice wave but Milfa wouldn't let the female Vandel. With one arm Milfa grabbed the Vandel's throat electrocuting Siren whom screams in pain as Milfa picked her up holding her above her head then threw her upward"THIS ENDS SIREN! **DIVINE ATTACK** **DOUBLE** **HEAVEN'S THUNDER!** "

Milfa unleashes her latest Divine Attack which not only caused her to give up her Thunder Armor but for an electrical wave of lightning to fall from the sky as well. KA-FLASH! DOOOOM! Both Milfa's given up Thunder Armor and the lightning wave from above came down with terrifying results upon Siren. Siren screams in pain before her limp body fell from the sky hitting the ground with a nice but completely fried body. Electricity still seem to conduct through Siren's corps. Death had came at an instant that Siren had died with her eyes opened full of shock that she had been bested by Milfa and Kaze. Kaze watches Milfa in disbelief as he called up his own Divine Attack of fire to thaw out himself. Kaze looked at Milfa now with respect now. He would officially remember this day in being known as not only the day Siren was killed but to Kaze it would be known as NEVER EVER PISS OFF MILFA.

Milfa turned to Kaze grabbing her boots and running towards him "ARE YOU OKAY KAZE?"

"I will be" Kaze told her "And now I'll remember this as to what happens if someone pisses you off. You're not only a cute face but when angered you are quite fierce."

Milfa hugged him "Thank goodness you're okay, I was worried she might've hurt you badly due to that attack."

Kaze lets her hug him "That attack was unexpected, but I'm okay."

He caught sight of the tornado beginning to subside "We'd best make ourselves scarce"

Milfa noticed the tornado too "Right...If there's one thing my anger might not be enough to handle it's maybe Grineed."

The two Busters leave in a hurry covering up their trail.

When the tornado subsided finally Grineed emerged unharmed "Finally I was able to free myself! Now to see if Siren is still alive, I heard her screaming a while ago!"

Grineed turned then gasped seeing Siren's lower arms which were completely cut off from her, then he saw her lifeless body "...No!...Siren! This can't be!"

He rushes to her body picking it up even and even though he was slightly being electrocuted by it still held her closely shaking her "Come on Siren...Please have some life left in you...Come on."

Siren wouldn't respond, she was dead as a doornail her opened eyes of shock ranked into Grineed's brain...Anger swelled up inside Grineed causing his horn to pop out nearly forcing him to his true self as he erupted like a volcano " **NNNNNOOOOOOO! SIREN MY LOVE! MARK MY WORDS I WILL MAKE KAZE PAY FOR THIS! THAT'S MY PROMISE TO YOU! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT LORD ILLUSIONIST SUCCEEDS IN HIS PLANS IN KILLING KAZE!** " The Vandel looked around shouting " **YOU HEAR THAT KAZE?! IF I EVER CATCH YOU OR THAT FEMALE BUSTER YOU HAVE AROUND MY DOMAIN I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!** "

In his angered state, Grineed starts going off in the direction of his master. Unaware a certain white skinned dark marked cloaked Vandel saw the whole thing and chuckled to himself "Oh Grineed...How I'd love to fight you like that. Too bad I came too late to step in and fight you myself in that form." the cloaked figure turned towards the direction Kaze and Milfa were retreating towards "Those two are interesting. Very interesting indeed. From what I've heard that boy is the student of the Zenon Warriors, a group I myself am aiming to kill one day. Time to wait and see when they will cross my path."

The cloaked figure walked off into the darkness waiting for his chance to confront Kaze and Milfa on his own.

At the Appraiser's house in the town Kaze and Milfa were staying in again the two Busters were getting promoted this time to level 20. To Kaze and Milfa this was the stage where they were soon going to start being able to create their Saiga. For the people of this world, they could rest easily knowing Siren had been finally killed. With Kaze at her side Milfa stood at the hotel room keeping watch as her friend needed his rest. As he was resting Milfa turned towards him thinking _Thanks to you, we were able to beat Siren. Together we can make this world a better place and I look forward in doing that. For now you earned your rest._

Milfa would still hold guard, even when Kaze could handle his own and wake whenever he needed to, she was prepared for the worse case scenario where Grineed might send monsters to attack the town. She'd have to be ready for that.

 **End of chapter!**

 **Siren has been completely killed and Grineed has erupted...But who was that cloaked figure? Well I'm sure the next chapter's title might give you a hint. Next chapter is Chapter 4: Kaze vs the King of Tragedy, Round 1:** _ **Kaze and Milfa continue their journey together, but when a mysterious cloaked figure confronts them, Kaze must give Milfa time to find a way to escape but How long can Kaze handle himself against the Vandel that is dubbed the King of Tragedy? And if so, where can they retreat safely too.**_

 **A/N: Yep get ready folks because Master Roshi of the Dragonball series is about to make his grand appearance! Possibly near the end of this next chapter or early on in the chapter after that.**


	5. Chapter 4: Kaze vs King of Tradgey R1

Chapter 4: Kaze vs King of Tragedy, Round 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beet the Vandel Buster nor Master Roshi whom belongs to the DB Franchise. I do own Kaze the Wind Master.**

The morning sun shown into the room where Kaze and Milfa had been spending the night in. They had spent nearly the entire day after Siren in that room ether sleeping or planning out their next move. Sure Siren was gone, but there were a ton of Vandels, Kaze and Milfa still needed to eliminate. Kaze recalled that Siren had served Illusionist the Vandel that had killed his parents. He looks out of the window with Milfa watching in silence but doing the same. Finally she decided to speak "What's on your mind Kaze?"  
Kaze turned to her "We both know that Siren served Illusionist the Vandel that had slain my parents...One needs to wonder how many more Vandels serve him."

"Where no Buster could completely tell you that due to them possibly getting killed for that sort of Intel, one can guess...I'm guessing he has possibly hundreds of Vandel followers...After all he is Grineed's master just like the Zenon Warriors are to you."

"Reasonable estimate" Kaze admitted to her "But not all of them."

"Sadly so" Milfa said "But regardless whom they side with...All Vandels should be brought down."

"No argument there."

After a while of looking out the window, Kaze stood up turning over to Milfa "We'll let's go see what today brings. No sense waiting for a Vandel to attack this village. Best we be on our way to try to prevent it."

Milfa agreed with him "Right with you!"

The pair leave the room well equipped then exit out the gate ready to go onto their latest adventure.

Illusionist watched as Grineed stormed back into the castle. The Seven-Star Vandel looked at the heart broken Vandel calmly. Illusionist wasn't so surprised that Siren had failed, he had been hoping she'd succeed. After watching that entire battle between Siren, Kaze and Milfa he had a good idea what taking on Kaze would mean in the future. It was still far too early for him to take Kaze on.

"Those two Busters...They killed Siren!" Grineed muttered.

"That they did" Illusionist told Grineed calmly "Had it been any other Busters she targeted she would've won, but those battles gave me one important piece of info on the target."

Grineed turned to his master to listen and Illusionist told him "That information was how smart that boy really is. Like you mentioned to Siren, that boy Kaze had a plan for the first encounter and it worked the way he had hoped for, it got him to understand how Siren's abilities worked, and by being able to get away gave him precious time to prepare for the rematch, this tells you this one thing Grineed, if you ever confront a similar Buster whose this intelligent, if you need to off him, hope to do it that first time because if he or the Vandel retreats he'll know how that Vandel's powers work. Busters that smart tend to really out think Vandels...Best to beat him or her in that single engagement if possible."

"If possible my Lord?"

"Indeed Grineed if!" Illusionist stated "Because even without prep time Kaze has shown to be a dangerous fighter so even a first engagement could be a fatal one, so what if he doesn't exactly have time to prepare for the battle before hand, he can still come up with a good strategy to end a Vandel's life quickly during that first engagement. But still your best chance in taking these people out is that first time. Never completely works out in the second time or third, unless you are a strong opponent."

"I owe that boy some payback" Grineed muttered "If he appears in my lands my Lord he's as good as dead...It's my vow to Siren."

Illusionist looks at Grineed "Careful on your attachments Grineed, even though it's a noble thing for you to do, one shouldn't throw his or her life away for a slain comrade. Sure you can get even but there is also a possibility you too could die if you go way over the edge."

"Then let's send someone else on Kaze" Grineed suggested "Let him realize that it's not easy to defeat you."

"I won't be sending any other Vandel minion out yet"  
"Why's that?"

Illusionist answered pointing to a screen at a cloaked figure "Simply put it...Grineed, who do you think is that?"

Grineed took one look at the figure and instantly knew whom it was and shouted "I-I-I-I-I-IT'S THAT BRUTE AND CELEBERTY VANDEL THAT NEARLY ALL VANDELS LIKE BELTORZE!""

Even it these early years both Beltorze and Grineed were supposingly two different Vandel types from one another, Beltorze and Grineed were bitter rivals to each other. Beltorze was well liked within the Vandel community for his brute strength and incredible tactics. Grineed had to endure several Vandels gossiping about him and Beltorze with the gossip never being in Grineed's favor, in fact most of the time it was Beltorze's name that got the much needed compliment. Grineed made a fist "SINCE WHEN WAS HE AROUND?!"

"Since last afternoon when Siren was slain" Illusionist said "He arrived to see you go berserk after you found Siren's corps. He's also the reason why I won't send anyone out to engage Kaze and his partner yet...Those two are on course with crossing his path."

Grineed blinks "Which I suppose is good for you...Beltorze to my knowledge isn't one of your Vandel minions."

"He isn't" Illusionist said "But even I must respect him Grineed. Sure you and him may not see eye-to-eye but you two are the same being in both of you two being Vandels. I'm pretty sure that if Beltorze kills Kaze, then it's a win for me too. After all Beltorze might even kill any of my Vandel Minions that get in his way while he's fighting Kaze, so no use sending a Vandel minion to confront those two when they are going to cross paths with the King of Tragedy."

"Right"

Grineed turned towards Illusionist "What are the chances of Beltorze beating Kaze?"

Illusionist answered "Kaze maybe smart and intelligent, but while those will allow him to contend with Beltorze your rival...But that will only allow him to contend with the King of Tradgey, Grineed. I must remind you no Buster alive has ever bested or even came close in killing him. That rival of yours is a strong Vandel in his own right so there is a high chance Beltorze has a favorable rate in beating Kaze."

Grineed growled angrily "Of course Beltorze would be the only Vandel that you think would beat him."

Illusionist shrugged "You have to look at the facts my apprentice. When has Beltorze lost a battle?"

"None that I can recall"

"Precisely."

"But the same could be said with Siren! She never was beaten."

"Until she underestimated Kaze and the wrath of an angry female Buster" Illusionist reminded Grineed "That is one thing that separates this fact. Sure Siren was good and one of my best minions but she tended to underestimate her foes which turned fatal when she went to have her rematch with Kaze and Milfa. I can tell you for sure, Beltorze won't underestimate Kaze or Milfa."

Grineed recalled that this was true, Beltorze was surely different than Siren in that matter, the King of Tragedy never completely underestimated his foes at least at this time. Plus make it that Beltorze was a 5-Star Vandel over Siren's 4-stars yeah that also separated the two.

Illusionist folded his arms "For now we plot ahead my apprentice."

"Yes master."

Kaze and Milfa were walking down a path. The two Busters for the most part were left unopposed by any other Vandel. Kaze still felt uneasy at this, his wind scans weren't exactly picking up any threat close by. However he still sensed some sort of danger coming from something. Finally they crossed a cloaked figure's path and the two hesitate cautiously. Sure the figure was cloaked but one would be a fool not to see the size of the figure's arm and leg size and realize it was a Vandel of some sort. Not only that they could sense the Vandel was indeed quite strong. Kaze drew his two boomerangs cautiously with Milfa getting ready too. Kaze whispered to her "Whoever this Vandel is...Allow me to fight it."

"But even I can sense it's a dangerous one" Milfa whispered back.

"Look, I need you to scout ahead to find a possible escape route"

Milfa blinked "Oh?"

Kaze checked the Vandel's arm "After all this Vandel has 5-Stars. Stronger than Siren."

"Oh?" the figure chuckled as if he heard them "The female vandel that you two killed yesterday that set Grineed off? Congratulations on doing that."

Milfa turned towards him "Why would you congratulate us Busters for doing our job?"

The figure chuckled "Why not? Siren would've met her end eventually one day. Plus I'm always looking forward to the day I actually could fight Grineed myself."

Kaze looked at the opposing figure calmly "Are you telling me Grineed had a crush on her?"

"Oh that he did lad and lassie" the cloaked figure said "And her death caused him to go into a berserk rage that I would've loved to fight him in, however it acknowledged to me how strong you two are."

Kaze saw no way out of this one at least not without force watching the Vandel closely. The cloaked figure chuckled more "Ah, lad, I can tell you aren't one of those other foolish Busters I've come across whom jumped to the conclusion of fighting me...However no matter, I be your next text!"

The cloaked figure removed it's cloak to reveal himself to the two and both Kaze and Milfa gasped at once "Beltorze!"

Beltorze heard his name being called then grinned back at the surprised Busters. Kaze's grip tightened around his Boomerangs knowing Beltorze wasn't going to be an easy Vandel to beat. Like Siren nearly all Busters that fought against them experienced death, especially during a tragedy the Busters experienced earning the Vandel the nickname "King of Tradgey" that and sometimes he wasn't rewarded in his actions. Kaze looked at Milfa whom was now understanding the situation. Even Milfa wasn't too keen on taking this Five-Star Vandel on. She was holding Kaze's hand whispering to him "How do you plan to get me past him?"

Kaze gave her one of his wind flash bang grenades as he whispered to her the answer "While I'm fighting him, try to sneak off quietly...Look for an exit...Then if I'm still alive you can come back and we'll try to escape together."

Milfa nodded tucking in the grenade into her pocket to use on her return "Alright, but you won't last long against the King of Tragedy."

"Perhaps" Kaze told her "But perhaps I will but I'm the best shot to pull this off."

Milfa agreed had it been her facing Beltorze one-on-one this Five-Star Vandel could easily kill her. She knew even if Kaze and her fought together then the two could be killed together at their current level. It was best Kaze distracted Beltorze while she silently slipped off to find an escape rout. That was their best course of action.

Beltorze watches as Kaze walked towards him "Oh? Now you're getting some courage in, I am pleased you are stepping up to face me."

Kaze held his boomerangs expertly shifting his pose so that both boomerangs were shaped like an X readying himself to make the first move or second move while speaking to the Vandel "It's not that I don't have courage, all Busters have it, but unlike some others I'm not one to rush into things on a normal bases. However Vandel you are in the way and if you want a fight, I'll be happy to deliver it."

Beltorze held his ground gaining dark flames around his body "Then let this fight be your last just like the others!"

With his body completely outlined in black flames the Vandel comes at Kaze with rapid fast speed. Kaze thanks to his wind scans using it to give him a better warning system managed to roll underneath the Vandel's outstretched arm as he tries to give him a punch like we would do to Beet many years later. Thanks to the Wind Scans, Kaze was able to avoid the attack and come at the Vandel's back then slice at the Vandel's unprotected back. Beltorze smirked managing to avoid Kaze's attack by sidestepping the boomerangs. Their was a loud clang sound as the boomerangs missed Beltorze's body. Kaze quickly moves himself to use his boomerangs in another X shape to block the Vandel's next punch. Thanks to this even when Kaze was still slightly blown backwards it was minimum than the exact maximum the punch could deliver him towards. Beltorze comes at Kaze's again but the Buster gathered in the strength in his legs and jumped over the charging Vandel and used his wind scans to propel himself safely over his opponent. Before Beltorze could act, Kaze was in the air aiming his twin boomerangs and threw one of them at the back of the Vandel's neck. Beltorze proved he wasn't a fool then avoided the weapon by ducking. He follows Kaze whom was about to land then aimed his hand "So you do have experience...No matter, **Dark Attack: Hellfire!** "

KABOOM! An enormous explosion of fire erupted as the attack seemed to hit Kaze. The Vandel smirked "Boy...You should've used some sort of Divine Attack or something."

Then all of a sudden the Vandel felt something pierce his stomach then at the next instant a burning explosion erupted. Beltorze was now on his knees then saw Kaze was still standing a visible current of air was scene surrounding him and Kaze's right pointer finger and middle finger were stretched outright.

"Ah..." Beltorze said with a smirk "Quite a clever foe you are...Before my Dark Attack hit, you did indeed call up the divine power of Wind to protect yourself in it then use my comment to use your signature technique of the Divine Attack of Wind Fire."

Kaze looks at the Vandel with a smirk on his face himself as the boomerang he thrown was now coming back at the Vandel's neck again. Beltorze heard the zipping sound of the boomerang returning then reached out with his hand catching the weapon with his bare hand causing Kaze to shake his head hoping the Vandel would've at least forgotten about that. Beltorze smirked feeling the creative weapon in his own hands "What a properly crafted weapon...A throw able weapon like a boomerang is now able to be used like swords...Whoever your teachers were they taught you well. Who were they lad?"

Kaze doesn't respond immediately still focusing on the battle holding his remaining boomerang expertly close to him. This was the reason why he made two, just in case he decided to throw the first one so that he could have something to wield. Beltorze smirked "Oh? Smart lad to not betray your teachers...No need to worry, I know, who they are the Zenon Warriors. If only they can see you now. I'm sure they'd be proud of you defeating Siren like you did."

Beltorze raised his hand again "However you'll see that I'm not like Siren!"

Kaze thought the Vandel was going to use another Dark Attack of Hellfire, but he didn't see immediately what the Vandel truly sent at him. It was an underground electrical current that seemed to travel from the ground and then just like a geyser erupted underneath Kaze whose Wind Scans finally detected this but by the time they did, it was too late. The electrical current had already struck shocking Kaze and bringing him down to his knees. Beltorze held the boomerang he had captured and charged in "And now to show you that I'll cut you down with your own weapon!"

Kaze watches recovering but not quick enough as the Vandel was upon him within seconds. Beltorze raised the boomerang and swung it. CLASH! Kaze's second boomerang he kept in hand for this fight clashed against the boomerang that Beltorze attempted to execute him with. Seeing the weapons clashing against each other, Beltorze smirked seeing his chance. Beltorze purposely allowed Kaze to disarm him of the boomerang he had caught causing Kaze to now have his twin boomerangs back. Kaze realized this error as he was now in range of the Vandel's mercy. At this point not even his wind scans were going to be enough to protect him from the Vandel's next attack. Then the Vandel lifted up his right hand and with it still on fire punched Kaze in the stomach knocking the wind out of him briefly. Kaze was still gasping for breathe but gets back up, another big mistake as the Vandel now spoke aiming his right arm which formed a shadow "Now take this **Phantom Stroke!** "

Kaze watches as the Vandel completed this attack which sent out a dark shadow like fist attack at him. The attack connects to Kaze's chest and acted like a bullet while sending Kaze crashing into the rocks that were behind him. Kaze felt the attack break at least ten of his ribs and badly damaged his collarbone. He was also coughing up blood, despite all the pain he was in, Kaze gets back onto his two feet looking at his opponent. Beltorze smirked back "Brave lad! I like that in any foe I like to fight against."

Kaze even though in massive pain from the Phantom Stroke attack gets back into another fighting pose "I will not quit no matter what you try to do Beltorze. No matter the pain, as long as I can still stand, I'm not going to stay down!"

Beltorze smirked still in his black flame like armor "Brave to the end I suppose, that bravery of yours...WILL BE YOUR COSTLY MISTAKE!"

The Vandel charges Kaze. Kaze calmly waits for the charge gaining in some divine power. Then just before the Vandel could get close to him Kaze announces the attack " **Divine Attack: Cyclone!** "

A violent tornado like cyclone appeared the Vandel inside it while causing Kaze to go invisible. Just like Slade would do to him years later, the cyclone trapped him and just like true divine attacks of air began piercing him with Kaze slicing and dicing the Vandel on all sides. While this was happening Kaze was hoping he had bought time for Milfa to get away to find an escape route.

Turns out Milfa had indeed escaped Beltorze's sights and was running down silently but quickly down the path. Kaze needed her help and she knew it. As she is running she spots a new area. She rushes towards it only to find out it was a new dimension all together. When she entered she found herself surrounded by a lake and on that lake was some sort of house. After making sure no monsters were around she looked around the island a bit before walking towards the house. She knocked on the door "Hello? Anyone home?"

An old voice could be heard coming from inside the house "Why yes, hold on a second I'll be there in a minute."

Milfa checked her time a bit impatiently knowing Kaze's distraction against Beltorze might be his last unless she got back to him in time. There is a sound of someone finally at the door, she heard the crack of the door happen as an old man seemed to peak out at her. Two reactions were happening at the same time, Milfa was blushing red not wanting to trouble the old man and she was immediately backing off bowing apologetically "Sorry Mr! Don't mine me, I don't want to bring you trouble. I best be off."

The old man on the other hand was also blushing inside his home. He was a bit of a pervert and the size of Milfa's breasts caused him to imagine naughty things like him groping them. He had seen breasts before but Milfa's seemed to be the best breasts he had ever seen. When he saw her he immediately blushed but steps out of the door slightly "Trouble? Now what sort of trouble will you be able to bring?"

Milfa looked at him "Big trouble indeed! A friend of mine is in danger, and sent me to try to find an escape route."  
"A friend of yours?!" the old man asked then his head was full of the image of two girls needing his help, heck if it was a friend of the girl he was looking at and she had the same size breasts then he was up into helping her "Well if a friend of yours is in danger then I best come with you to show you the way back after all my house has all the medical equipment one can need to recover. Please don't go!"

Milfa looked at him "But my friend and I don't want to be burden to you and if we fail to get away from the enemy properly. It could put you in danger."

The old man began to suspect that Milfa was looking into the bigger picture of the whereabouts, she didn't want to endanger him but what danger was bothering her and her friend? Didn't she know that he was a powerful fighter? He had beaten many enemies and he spoke "Once again, you may come here. If you need a place to rest, you and your friend can stay here, seriously. I'll ensure you it won't be a burden, it's always great to help people in need. Besides where else would you be able to go?"

Milfa had to admit the old man was right where would she lead Kaze to when he asked her to find a safe place to exit. She turned to the old man "We can come here?"

"Of course!" the old man told her "It would be very wrong of me to turn down a woman's plea of help."

Milfa now smiled "Well, thanks then! I better be off to help my friend! I'll be back!"

"And I will be waiting for you to return missy! Er what's your name?"

Milfa began to exit out of the dimension turning to the man "I'm Milfa! I'll be back!"

The old man watches Milfa leave him blushing as he could've sworn her skirt was a bit too short and flashed him as she jumped muttering to himself "What a fine name for a beautiful lady."

Milfa had returned to the Buster's world and began running down the path towards Kaze's fighting spot thinking _I found a place to escape from! Kaze, please hold on a bit longer! I'm coming for you!_

In the battle with Kaze and Beltorze, the King of Tragedy was still engulfed in a tornado that was Kaze's Divine Attack: Cyclone. Inside the cyclone Kaze realized he wasn't doing fatal damage to Beltorze despite his boomerangs cutting his opponent several times. The broken ribs were also becoming a factor as well but he still continued to fight on. Knowing he wasn't doing fatal damage to his opponent, Kaze grabbed his boomerangs expertly and began coming at the Vandel's neck. Despite being trapped in the cyclone, Beltorze had strong reflexes and just as he had done to Slade's Saiga years later managed to block the sharp Boomerangs with his bare hands. He grunts a bit as the sharp weapons sliced into his hands like a knife. This seemed to stop the tornado as well as Kaze watches blinking in surprise that Beltorze knew where he was coming, then the Vandel gave Kaze a nice uppercut to the chin then with a mighty kick sent Kaze flying head first onto two sharp rocks. Despite having a severe head injury do this Kaze still managed to stand looking at Beltorze "How?"

"How was I able to sense where you out?" Beltorze asked "Simple answer, true you became invisible, but at one point you were realizing that it wouldn't be enough to kill me. So."

The Vandel pauses pointing to his body in several places like his heart and head areas "That last move you were going to make would be ether, here or here." he pauses pointing to his neck "Or here. I am aware your boomerangs are sharp enough to behead Vandels and I was right where you were going to strike last."

Kaze stands up a bit groggy due to his head injuries.

Beltorze smirked "Despite your situation you still refuse to stay down? How admirable..."

Beltorze aimed his hands "Then let's see how you do with a barrage of, **Dark Attack: Hellfire!** "

Kaze put his training into good use and placed his boomerangs into their holsters as he dodged Dark Attack after Dark Attack. With several fire explosions it appeared to nearly be like a small landmines going off or small scale volcanic eruptions. Amazingly Kaze was able to avoid the attacks. He leaps into the air preparing himself again, this time Beltorze aimed directly at him with another Hellfire attack. Once more Kaze's Divine Attack of Air Current protected him mostly. Kaze was still burnt but he was at Beltorze's back, the Vandel turned to give him another Dark Attack of Hellfire but was too slow, Kaze took his chance "Divine Attack: **Arctic Air Crusher!** "

With his stronger air crusher Divine Power, Kaze attempted to freeze Beltorze solid. It would've worked in the way Kaze expected it too had it not been for Beltorze's dark fire like armor which was now completely washed off. The Vandel was still standing unfrozen "Impressive lad, you seemed to be one heck of a Buster to blow off my fire like that but that was what I wanted you to do."

Kaze blinked but watches as fire seemed to seep from the ground shaping itself in a big molten like fireball "And now, this is truly game over, behold lad, my **First Class Dark Attack:** **Blazing Heat of Hellfire!** "

Beltorze through the fireball with once again Kaze using Air Current once again but this time he used it in a way to shred the attack off with ease but the impact of the attack was still received onto his body...Being a first class Dark Attack Kaze felt the immense power and he was kneeling now, but he still refused to completely fall. Beltorze smirked seeing this "Brave man, you've managed to protect yourself from even that but...Even I can tell you are at your limit and that this last move I make will certainly be the finishing blow."

Kaze could tell the Vandel was indeed going to use another Phantom Stroke on him, the same attack that broke ten of his ribs and nearly broke his collarbone. Kaze brought out his boomerangs perhaps he could use them to slice the attack away. Beltorze smirked "Then so be it, here is death Phantom-"

Out of the corner of his eye Kaze saw Milfa approaching and she was the one that punched the Vandel to gain his attention. Kaze saw that Milfa was in Thunder Armor mode and that her thunder type of punch did some damage. However the Vandel didn't seem to care about that. He smirked "Ah, your female partner."

With very little effort even while knowing he was going to be electrocuted a bit on doing so, Beltorze punches Milfa with a strong back slap which sent her crashing right next to Kaze.

"Milfa!" Kaze shouts at her.

Milfa groaned a bit rubbing her cheek where the Vandel had slapped her feeling as if he had bitchslapped her "That's one thing I owe Beltorze back..."

Kaze looked at her "Did you?"

Milfa nodded "I found someplace for us to go to rest up...We just need to escape."

"Escape?" Beltorze mocked her "You'll need much more than just your thunder armor to escape."

Milfa smiled holding up Kaze's wind flashbang grenade he had given her "You mean like this?!"

She threw it at him and with a gust of wind and a blinding flash, Beltorze was blinded. He shielded his eyes as he gets up. Once he did he had saw that Kaze and Milfa had vanished.

"Ah...That gadget has some kick into it allowing you two to get away...No worries though, next time there will be a time I will catch up to you two and next time I'll be victorious again. In fact...I better figure out where you two are heading somehow."

Beltorze began trying to figure out where the two had went.

Milfa was allowing Kaze to lean against her for support as she lead him to the escape route. She sighs "Look at you Kaze...You are a mess."

"It's what's to be expected Milfa...If you are messing with the King of Tragedy and you don't have Saiga...This is what happens."

"Judging the situation you are in, you were doing the best course of action."

"Next time if we come across him" Kaze muttered "We will have to face him again together."

Milfa gulped "Right, no time to escape then..."

Kaze eyed his Wind Mist Illusion Bottle "And next time...I know right away to use this. I should've used it but didn't."

"Easy there we are almost there!" Milfa told her friend.

She once again found the dimensional portals and stepped into it where she met the old man again whom was surprised Milfa brought another male friend. The old man was taken by surprise that she was friends with a boy but when he saw his injuries he knew right away what had happened and still was willing to help. With the old man's help they placed Kaze to recover. The old man turned to her looking directly not at her chest or anything but at the outfits she and Kaze wore. They weren't from his dimension "Before I say anything what are you and your friend Milfa?"

Milfa answered the old man eying him as he wore an orange shirt with purple pants and black sunglasses he also had a turtle shell on his back "We're Vandel Busters...We're supposed to be fighting Vandels but one in particular needed planning to outsmart and it was Kaze that fought him."

"I've heard about Vandels..." the old man muttered "Nasty creatures...Sorry to hear you and Kaze come from that world though."

He looks at Kaze "The only good news is that you survived the encounter."

Kaze groaned "Yes, and this one will be a threat for any Buster...Even with all my skills training under the Zenon Warriors...Even I was outmatched."

"I don't know" Milfa said "You looked like you were matching him blow for blow until your latest attack failed..."

The old man slightly agreed with Milfa on that and spoke to Kaze "Kaze is it?"

"Yes, it is old man."

"Believe me when I say this, even though you feel as if you were defeated by this Vandel, one can learn from a defeat and improve on it."

"Not the case with most Busters I'm afraid" Milfa told him "Most Busters if they come across strong Vandels usually end up dead."

"That's because they have no sense of retreating" Kaze muttered "When they need to, or if they want to they have no way of escaping successfully."

"True there" the old man said "But as I said you can learn from this defeat."

"Right" Kaze agreed "I can."

"Who are you though?" Milfa asked.

"I'm the great Master Roshi" Roshi announced "I own a fighting school where I can teach others. For now rest up Kaze and Milfa. You're safe here."

"For a while" Kaze muttered "Beltorze isn't a fool he'll come."

Underneath Roshi's sunglasses the old man admitted "It would be foolish of him to come here rest up Kaze, regain your strength then we can talk some more."

Kaze amazingly agreed to do so nodding this man wasn't as bad as he thought, however Milfa saw him looking at her chest and blushes a bit thinking _Great...I find a place where an old man lives and he's a pervert! This better not be a trend with me and old men._

 **end of chapter**

 **First battle with Beltorze has happened with Kaze being defeated by the Vandel. Yes, I did mean for Kaze and Beltorze to be slightly evenly matched in this fight as remember even though he is at five-star level in this story he still isn't the seven-star Vandel we know. And now Master Roshi has made his promised appearance! Please note readers that while this maybe your favorite Master Roshi, this is way before he trained Goku and Krillen meaning Kaze and Milfa won't ever meet Goku and Krillen. At least not in this fanfic, maybe the later one they might but not in this one. Next chapter is Chapter 5: Kame School** _ **Kaze and Milfa agree to attend Roshi's school full well knowing that if they complete the lessons and learn under the old man, then they can match just about any Vandel.**_

 **A/N there is going to be a rematch with the King of Tradgey whom will be fighting not only Kaze again, but Milfa and Master Roshi. Hmm...I wonder who'll come out on top in that fight? Well it's another upcoming chapter you all will look into.**


	6. Chapter 5: Kame School

Chapter 5: Kame School

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beet the Vandel Buster nor Master Roshi whom belongs to the DB Franchise. I do own Kaze the Wind Master.**

Kaze was recovering in Master Roshi's home. Milfa was right besides him waiting for his recovery amazed on what Kaze fought through. He had fought the 5-star Vandel even when he had broken ribs, even with a head injury. Most other Busters would've at least stayed down with those injuries but not her friend. She remembered that despite the Vandel's incredible power, Kaze was somehow evenly matched with him at least till the very end. She puts a hand on his shoulder "Kaze..."

Kaze looked at her "I'll be fine for now Milfa."

"Did you try to use your gadgets on him?"

"I should've but by the time that battle began that Vandel gave me no chance to pull out a gadget and use it. He's fast and he's copying you."

"Hugh? What do you mean by that?"

Kaze remembered Beltorze's fire armor "He copied your Thunder Armor except using his own fire around his body to strengthen his defense and most likely his offense as well."

"Oh-man..." Milfa muttered crossing her arms then she asks Kaze "Do you think he'll be coming to fight you for round two?"

"I think that's a high possibility Milfa" Kaze replied to her "Once more a Vandel whom has a near one hundred percent kill ratio has failed to downright kill me."

"Then you'll figure out a way to bypass the Fire Armor!"

"That's going to be different" Kaze replied to her "With Siren, once we escaped, we knew how her powers worked, but Beltorze's different. He's not using sound so you can't prepare for his fire armor that way. Plus even if I could make a gadget specifically aimed at stopping Beltorze's Fire Armor, with his Dark Power...That gadget might not be enough, especially when Beltorze has shown he's smarter than Siren. He's not going to be walking into a trap without a clear mind. Siren was too much in the mindset of killing you and me that she disregarded Grineed's warning about rushing in...Beltorze won't make that mistake at least not until it looks like he's going to win."

"Good point" Milfa admitted "So...What can we do when Beltorze eventually arrives here?"

"We'll certainly have to make a stand" Kaze admitted "However I don't want any harm to come to that old man so it might be good to face Beltorze somewhere our host's house isn't going to be in danger."

"You have a good heart young man" the voice of Master Roshi sounded.

The two Busters looked around then saw the old man right in the hallway. The old man looked at the two clearly impressed that these two Busters had the heart to not want to put him in danger any more than they were. The old man spoke "However, don't count me out. I might not look like it you two but I'm a fierce warrior myself."

Milfa strangely believed him as did Kaze "That seems true but trust us fighting a 5-Star Vandel isn't an easy thing...Look what he did to Kaze, he's lucky I arrived in time cause that Vandel was going to finish him off."

The old man calmly walks over to the two Busters and reached out his hand, in it was some sort of bean as he gave it to Kaze "Here, eat this up."

"What is it?" the two Busters asked.

Roshi answered "Senso Bean, it heals the one that eats it nearly instantly to full health."  
Kaze needed no further explanation as he ate the bean and just as Roshi explained felt completely healthy "Thanks Roshi."

"You're welcome Kaze" Roshi said then he looks at the two Busters "I've never met Busters before but I've heard of them. I'm not afraid of super powerful beings like Vandels. In fact I can teach you and Milfa a new technique that can prove helpful to you two against Vandels."

"Which is?" Milfa asked.

"Ki" Master Roshi said he watches the two Busters exchanged confused looks "Ki is energy that comes from the body through intense training that all living things have"

"Oh" the two Busters said.

Master Roshi turned to them "My school the Kame School teaches others how to use their Ki in battle. Perhaps it'll give you a leg up on your Vandel opponents."

Kaze thinks about this carefully "It could help. Not sure how long we have till Beltorze arrives though."

"Is it possible for you to detect him through your wind scans while in training?" Milfa asked.

"Would be difficult" Kaze replied "But it is possible. Wind Scans take a lot of concentration to do when trying to detect something that may or may not be coming this way."

Milfa thinks on this "Still it is an offer that will make us stronger..."

"True"

Master Roshi watches the two Busters as they came to an agreement with each other. The two turned "Well accept the offer."

"Good, we can start immediately" Roshi admitted "I'd normally don't do things for free but at the same time understand that you Busters are looking out for my well being so for once I'll accept free payment."

"Let's do this" Kaze said standing up.

Milfa agreed and watches the old man's eyes look at her breasts thinking _If I ever get a Saiga...I'll make him pay for this!_

The two Busters followed the old man outside his house to the training grounds.

In Illusionist's castle, both the Seven-Star Vandel and his student Grineed were reviewing the footage of Kaze's battle with Beltorze. There were a few times the Clever-Honcho of Deep Green growled angrily at how his rival had been acting towards Kaze. In Grineed's eyes he saw nothing but brutality and add in to the fact Beltorze had beaten Kaze in the end left a never ending impact in Grineed's heart. Not only did Beltorze beat Kaze in the end but he as always made it look effortlessly as if mocking Siren at least that's what it looked like in Grineed's eyes. Illusionist ether didn't see what Grineed saw or if he did, the Seven-Star didn't seem to care. Sensing Grineed's growing anger Illusionist spoke "Can't say I'm not surprised of the outcome Grineed, but what I am surprised is how close Beltorze and Kaze were in that fight. It proves my earlier point to you when I said you need to take him out in that first battle."

"Yet he got away" Grineed muttered.

"That Kaze did" Illusionist admitted "But this time, if there is a rematch between those two which by looking at what Lord Beltorze is going towards is going to happen, things will play out differently than most Vandels."

Grineed reluctantly agreed "True, as much as I hate to admit it, figuring out a way to defeat Beltorze even when knowing he's approaching usually leads to the Buster's death. No matter how much prep time as you called it, Beltorze is one that usually prevails even with that. No Buster alive has ever lived to beat Beltorze."

"Absolutely correct my student" Illusionist said "As I told you, you two maybe Vandels but better to let another Vandel do your dirty work for you than fight against him."

Grineed sighed heavily calming down "Where do you suppose Kaze and Milfa went to Lord Illusionist?"

"Who knows..." Illusionist said "Where ever they have gone, Beltorze will follow. Then when he does he will most certainly end the lives of two Busters."  
"You aren't worried my lord?" Grineed asked.

"Relax Grineed, there's nothing to worry your head over" Illusionist told him "Where ever they are, they are as good as dead. There's nothing one can gain from other dimensions that can help them out" Illusionist said "At least not normally."  
"It's the normally part that worries me master..." Grineed said "Something is telling me where ever the two have gone, there might be someone that knows something that could help them in further battles."

Illusionist pauses putting a hand underneath his chin "You have a point Grineed. In someways you could be smarter than I am when thinking ahead but my point remains, there usually isn't nothing to worry about when knowing Beltorze is going to fight them again soon. Now if he comes back beaten somehow then we'll have some concerns."

"Shouldn't we put someone to spy on Beltorze then so that we can see what is going on?"

"That is something we should do" Illusionist said "But none on my Vandel Minions have that on their resume."

"I may have someone" Grineed said "May I bring him forward?"

"You may" Illusionist said.

Grineed turned "Ventura! Get your butt in here!"  
Ventura was a Vandel that looked like a spider. He had only one Star and one day would be a 3-star Vandel much later on. He had a poison bracelet on one of his arms specifically on his arm where the Stars were located "You called Lord Grineed?"

Grineed turned to Illusionist "If I may, may I tell him the plan?"

"Indeed you may"

Grineed turned to Ventura "Lord Illusionist and I have need of your services."

"What can I do for you two?" the spider Vandel asked.

Grineed answered "Follow Beltorze and watch his battle then report if anything goes wrong like Beltorze being defeated somehow."

"Yes sir" Ventura said rushing off.

"You put a poison bracelet on your henchmen?" Illusionist asked.

"I do" Grineed said "It's to keep them in line, Ventura is a Vandel that loves to boast that he has accomplished more things than he has like for example him destroying three countries...When it was my doing."

"I see" Illusionist muttered.

"Each of my Vandel Minions have a job to do" Grineed said "Ventura's is to be my scout."

"Good work I suppose" Illusionist said "Now while your henchman goes to complete your orders we shall see what happens next."

"We shall."

Outside Master Roshi's house, the old man was about to begin their first lesson. The old man could sense out the two Busters's determination. So far the Earth he lived in was fortunate enough to be safe from these Vandels that plagued the world his students were from. Still the old man was going to make sure the two Busters would get stronger. He looks at the two Busters "It's time we begin your training."

He pulls out two huge turtle shells and gave them the one shell each "Put these onto your backs."

The two Busters heard and obeyed. The shells weren't only big but heavy too.

"What gives?" Milfa asked him

The old man answered "Training to understand Ki begins with harsh conditioning steps. You two will plow the field with nothing but your own hands and then run laps around the island with the shell strapped to your backs."

Milfa looks at him "Conditioning?"

"Indeed" Roshi said "To learn Ki one must push themselves to super human strength."

"These shells weigh a ton!" Kaze muttered.

"That they do Kaze" Roshi admitted "As the phrase goes, no pain no gain!"

The two Busters prepare to plow the field with their hands. Roshi watches as Milfa's huge breasts seemed to jiggle a bit even when she was wearing her Buster Jacket causing him to nose bleed. Milfa notices this cursing her luck at least she wasn't flashing the old man. The progress was slow but eventually the two built up their strength. What was more amazing to Roshi was how fast Kaze was able to learn under him. Milfa was a bit slower in learning but Kaze seemed to pick it up quickly. She even notices this "Kaze! How can you learn this quickly?"

"The Zenon Warriors" Kaze answered.

"Oh yeah, they were your teachers to teach you how to be a Buster..."

"That they did" Kaze replied "Plus there training could be equally hard at times. Plus it also helped knowing that time is more of a privilege to have when Vandels are running about. Time is a precious thing in our world...We don't get much of it so we all must make due on how much time is given...Plus Milfa, don't forget Beltorze is on his way. It's something we must learn from Master Roshi quickly before Beltorze arrives."

Master Roshi agreed "True but there is a thing on learning too quickly."

"You gotta good point there" Kaze admitted.

"Still it's a good thing you are learning quickly" Roshi admitted.

The old man watches the two Busters improve on their work. After plowing the fields with their bare hands, the old man had them run laps around the whole island still with the turtle shells on their backs. After the laps were finished the old man turns to the two "Now that you've all done those tasks, it's time for one thing, you two must spar against me."

"You sure?" Milfa asked "Kaze and I can be quite dangerous as Busters."

"Trust me" Roshi told her "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Alright then" Milfa said turning to Kaze "We can handle him right?"

Kaze stood upright deciding not to use his boomerangs on the old man "You probably could and I could with these, but I won't use them on him...Besides if there is anything I should improve on it's hand-to-hand combat. It's one of the gray areas that the Zenon Warriors didn't teach me in fully."

Master Roshi stood watching the two Busters ready for them "Come at me with everything you have you two, show me what you two have that many people of this dimension doesn't have."

"Very well" Milfa said as she stood alongside Kaze "Kaze and I might not be top level Busters but we'll accept the invitation to the spar..." she also thinks to herself _Plus...I can get him back for peeking at my breasts and even somehow underneath my skirt._

Master Roshi strikes a pose summoning up his Ki "Ready you two?"

"We are!" was the response.

"Then let's begin!"

Kaze watches as Milfa races in and comes at Roshi with a punch but the old man seemed to bypass her and get to her back. Before she could react the old man managed to kick her legs out from under her. She falls briefly flashing him causing him to blush. She blushes too and lashes out a sharp uppercut. Master Roshi's perverted side nearly caused him to get punched by the enraged Buster, but he manages to catch her wrists in his and toss her towards Kaze. Kaze avoids the throw and Milfa slams hard into a tree. She groans "You could've caught me Kaze."

"Could've" Kaze replied "But I might've also caught you in a way you would've punched me."

Milfa blushes recalling she was punched towards Kaze backwards and Kaze might've accidentally caught her underneath her skirt. Kaze tries a different approach gathering in his Divine Power of Air and aimed his two fingers sending out a Wind Fire technique at the old man. Normally Kaze would've hit the target and did but the old man managed to see the Divine Attack coming and caught it in his fingers somehow negating the attack, even the explosion was nullified.

Milfa blinked "It was a direct shot of Wind Fire."

"True" Kaze said equally amazed at Roshi's reflexes "That must've been what this Ki, he's teaching us to build up causes one to do."

Roshi comes at the two but Milfa is prepared this time "Not this time, **Divine Attack: Thunder!** "

She snaps her fingers and at the last second she gains her Thunder Armor. Master Roshi blinks once and blushes as the thunder armor on Milfa made her sexier in his eyes. She takes his hesitation to her advantage punching and kicking out at him. Each time he blocks her punches and kicks each time getting electrocuted a bit, but eventually his Ki enabled him to catch Milfa's fist, and even when she shocked him, he tosses her onto Kaze whom was expecting this and literally got fried this time.

"Kaze!" Milfa shouts seeing him unresponsive dazed.

Kaze groans "I'm fine I think..."

"You might want to learn Thunder to use on your hands so this doesn't happens" Milfa told him.

"You would think with you as my partner that I would do so" Kaze muttered.

Kaze sensed Roshi coming at them "Roll to your right Milfa!"

Milfa obeyed rolling off Kaze causing her to miss Roshi. He tries to kick her but Kaze managed to block his leg for her and repeals the old man. Kaze prepared to face off against the old man whom lets him come at him. This training Roshi was giving these two would indeed help them out. They had a ways to go before they mastered Ki, but if they did this daily they had a chance in learning. While this was going on Kaze prepared to sense out Beltorze's presence.

In the Vandel Buster's world, Beltorze was indeed approaching the area where Milfa made contact with Master Roshi. The Five-Star Vandel had already recovered from his fight with Kaze ready for round two. This time however The Vandel had bought with him eight Iron Rhinos. Normally the Vandel preferred fighting alone, only using his Vandel Monster subordinates as scouts to find his opponents. With them he singled some Pen barries to follow the Iron Rhinos. He turns to his four Iron Rhinos giving them a good look at a picture of Kaze and Milfa "These two are your targets! Find them and test them...The pen barry that is with you will show me where they are."

 **End of chapter**

 **I know this one is shorter than most but this was supposed to be a training chapter. The Busters still have a way to but we'll see much more action in the next chapter. Next chapter is Chapter 6: Kaze vs. Beltorze Round 2: _Kaze and Milfa continue to train with Master Roshi slowly learning to manifest their Ki, however when eight Iron Rhino attack one afternoon, Kaze and Milfa know that Beltorze is on his way to the Kame House. After Roshi leaves for supplies during the evening a second battle between Busters and the Vandel emerges...Can the Busters defeat Beltorze or will Roshi reveal his ultimate Ki attack? One that'll inspire Kaze to build up his own new First Class Divine Attacks?_**


End file.
